The Pool House
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Is Tidus moving to escape from school, or a past? Sora and Roxas work with him to repair a pool house and their hearts. Please join them! RXTXS
1. Chapter 1

a/n1: Soooo this has been a bloody long time coming!

a/n2: If that's pointing the finger at me, you're just as much to blame.

a/n1: *cowers* Button down! I was just saying that this has been a long and arduous process!

a/n2: Do you know what arduous means?

a/n1: Lol, sort of, but that's beside the point! The point is, welcome finally to this story that was a request by a Zeroooooooooo9, who we lost contact with. I hope we make u proud my friend! Alright, without further ado, enjoy!

Warnings: Violence, sex, and bad words!

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

Here is what I think my life is like right now: picture a full and leafy shrub that's blooming in its natural habitat. The sun shining on its thick glossy leaves as dew drops cling to it. One day, the plant grows in a shady patch that it's not supposed to, and suddenly a crazy old woman uproots it and carries it off to some unknown terrain.

I plucked deftly at the seat cushion and sighed dejectedly. From the driver's seat, Grandma stiffened. I glanced up in time to see her menacing glare from the rearview mirror. Thankfully, she didn't say anything. She knew as well as I that the topic was well exhausted.

You can probably tell from my admiring tone that she is the crazy woman from my plant story. She insisted that this was the only way I would have a future. I'm convinced she hates me, and wants to make me miserable by uprooting me every few months. Back nearly 150 kilometers in the opposite direction, was a place I'd started thinking of as home, but now...I hated everything. It was all because I had been tricked. Grandma, after hearing my side of the story, wasn't at all convinced of my innocence. But whatever…story of my life.

We sat in thick silence for a while, the wide ocean, rolling green hills, and dense foliage getting thicker as we drove along the interstate. Really, what Gran was doing wasn't all bad. She was sending me to a Private academy that held very prestigious test scores. It was the fact that she denied my innocence in what happened. She's convinced that if I don't finish my last years of high school out at a good school without any trouble, I won't have a future. Instead, I'll turn into the delinquent she's deluded herself into believing I am.

At the next rest stop, she approached me, walking along the little un-manicured lawn and said in clipped tones, "It'll be good for you…"

I merely answered by turning on my heels, stomping back to the car, and slamming the door behind me. Sometimes, I loved her…most times, I didn't. The same could be said for her, I think. Loved me when I was easily ignored, hated me when I got into trouble (which was often). Why couldn't she just leave me be if she hated me so much?

It was well into the evening by the time we reached the hotel. I could still catch a glimpse of the faint glow of a recent sunset over the waters to the west. Very beautiful, I had to admit.

Grandma had already gotten over my little outburst earlier, and was already launching into a one-sided conversation about how she'd already taken the liberty of getting my things sent to my dorm room and ordering my school uniforms. I rolled my eyes. Just like her. Come all this way to set me up in a school of her choice, only to dump me off and watch like a vulture from miles away. I smiled and distracted myself for a while by imagining myself as a hunter with a shotgun tracking Grandma-Vulture's movements across the sky.

"I am an old woman! Don't expect me to carry all your belongings in, boy!" she suddenly screeched, wrenching me from my daydream.

I glowered, but did as I was told regardless. She was only in her late fifties, and in good shape, she just liked to complain and get what she wanted handed to her. But it didn't help to argue with her…she won anyways. You're probably wondering why I'm with her in the first place if I don't like her. Well, Dad skipped town before I was born, and Mom died of mouth cancer shortly after when I was around four. Not really much else to it. I've been bounced from boarding school after boarding school, just so my witch of a relative could live in her little bubble of luxury without having to deal with me.

That night, after a tight-lipped dinner at a nearby restaurant, I tossed restlessly in my bed. What would tomorrow be like? Could it be possible to develop the ability to become invisible and escape? Should I run away and start a life all on my own? No…I just have to suffer through her trials and jump through all her ridiculous hoops until I get to college. Then, I'll go as far away as possible.

I ran a hand through my unruly blonde hair and huffed agitatedly. Grandma was already gone. Back to her own life, so there was no hope of getting a ride for my first day of school. The thing that really sucked was the fact that this stupid school was on top of the tallest hill in this small town. I checked out, and strode out to the street where I caught sight of the prestigious school's white stone roof glinting in the early morning sun as I stood on the walkway to the road, clutching the strap to my duffel bag tightly.

"Guess I better get going…"I mumbled to myself, hoisting said bag a little higher on my shoulder and trudging down to the road to begin my journey.

It didn't take as long as I had dreaded. The trees were a bit deceptive. I would get some time to explore before classes started. It was hard not to gape when I crested the hill. The architecture was brilliant; a sort of gothic French.

As I neared the front courtyard, I could hear the buzz of a crowd and my stomach clenched with anticipation. It was going to be tough trying to blend in without the help of a uniform. And boy was it impressive, I noticed as I caught sight of some upper classmen grouped around a quaint fountain. Sleek black jackets and pants over crisp white collared shirts, secured with skinny black ties. The elegant school emblem embellished over the left breast of every jacket was a tangle of gold swirled around an ornate 'M'. These were the very definition of elite.

Whispers and eyes followed me as I hurriedly made my way through the crowd. Of course, I did the only thing that came to my mind, which was to slip away and duck around the side of the main building as quickly as I could. Longest day of my life, here I come. My head fell into my hands as I tried composing myself. The last thing I wanted to do was show this testosterone, teenage infested, hoity-toity place that I was a weakling.

Cursing my Grandma under my breath, I started once again for the front doors. That was when I heard the distinct crash of breaking glass. You must be thinking that of course, after my track record for unluckiness and trouble, I would have turned and walked away. But no…like the idiot I am, I got up to investigate.

Sure enough, I found the source of the noise. I peered around curiously, but could see no evidence of the perpetrator anywhere near the scene. That's when the situation I was in hit me square in the face. I started and made to run, but a sharp voice calling out stopped me.

"You there!"

I groaned inwardly. My first day technically hadn't even started yet, and already I was going to be labeled as the delinquent. Grandma would be thrilled by the news. Tentatively, I turned and caught sight of an old man with a long white beard barreling around the corner towards me. The first instinct that came to mind was screaming at me to explain what was going on.

"N-no, Sensei, this isn't what it looks-" I began, but was cut off by his own string of words. "It damn well is what I think it looks like!"

I was completely taken off-guard. He brandished a fist sized rock under my nose and bellowed, "You threw this rock at the science room's window! Damn punks coming up here and terrorizing the property just because they weren't able to get admitted! That is no excuse for vandalism, I tell you!"

Wildly, I shook my head and explained that I was enrolled. Thankfully, the anger ebbed slowly from his face as I went on with my story. He still didn't seem entirely convinced of my innocence though. But at least he wasn't acting crazy anymore.

"I suppose it doesn't make much sense for the criminal to stand idly by his scene of crime…but seeing as I don't have any evidence or witnesses to suggest otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

_Really_…? Dread bubbled up from the pit of my stomach as I trailed after him through the front doors that I had admired earlier and through the halls to an office that was clearly labeled "Principal". To my great surprise, he ordered me to sit across from him at a great wooden desk. Honestly this old coot that swore at me was the Principal?

Once situated, he grinned over at me sitting nervously and said, "Welcome to your new school."

Absolutely nuts, that's what ran through my mind as I sat there gaping over at him. He barely bat an eyelash at my expression, however before continuing, "Although your previous record here shows you to be a bit of a…troubled child, I do believe you told the truth about your innocence. _However_, I must still issue punishment as per school regulation."

"But, I didn't do anything-" I started.

He held up his hand to silence me, carefully pushing aside my thick manila envelope full of the records of all my mishaps from previous schools. He continued, "Please hear me out. If you complete the set of tasks that I ask you to do, then the incident will be expunged from your record…and your Grandmother won't hear a word of it."

I stared up at him blankly. Was this guy really…_blackmailing_ me? I probably only heard him wrong.

And like he knew what I was thinking, he grinned and said, "You and two other of your…misfit classmates will be restoring the school's pool for student use in the spring. I expect the task to be executed in a timely manner. Do you have any concerns Tamao-san? I'm sure I could explain this just as well to your Grandmother if-"

At the mention of Grandma, I bristled and immediately choked out, "N-no, I understand sir!"

He leaned back in his chair and smiled triumphantly, motioning with his hand to the door as he said, "Alright then, run along and get your schedule and dorm room in order."

A mixture of panic, despair, and nausea overwhelmed me as I sat heavily on my bed a little later. After a few deep breaths, I held my head and muttered, "This is not how I wanted to start my first day…"

Do you feel sorry for me, yet? Just wait. It gets better.

~O~

* * *

><p>an1: Cheers, a fantastic start to a great story!

a/n2: See you all in the next chappie.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n2: Just me up here this time. Teddy (the lazy jerk) wouldn't give me the quippy banter he insists we put up here, and this needed to be updated, so here I am. Hello sir that we wrote this for, I saw you reviewed, glad we could get in touch again. Alright enjoy yourselves.

Warnings: Sex, Violence, and Language.

* * *

><p>So here I am, sitting in my relatively empty dorm room in the center of this hell-hole that's called school and I ask myself, why was I the one that had to be cursed with such bad luck?<p>

The past 48 hours has turned my life into something of a joke, and right at the moment, I feel like every sound is making my head pound. Maybe I could hide in here until I die of starvation? No…I had to go to class. Otherwise, Grandma actually might march up here in person and really make me wish I was dead.

Are you wondering what my plan is to escape from my predicament with the Principal? Well, when I figure it out, I'll let you know. Until then, you're gonna have to deal with my description of my pitiful first day (which of course is nothing spectacular). Basically, I got lost looking for my room, had to get help from a janitor that acted like talking with me was the disappointment of the day, finally went to class, realized that I was completely behind, couldn't find a place to sit at lunch, stuck out like a sore thumb without a uniform, and finished the day with more classes that I didn't understand in the slightest.

My life was doomed. And my headache had amplified to epic proportions. I took my backpack up from the ground by my feet and stood. In front of me was the line of trees by the fountain that I had passed this morning. Already, they were familiar to the point of my hating them. I needed to get some pain meds before I was even going to think of my meeting the Principal at the pool house later for my punishment.

The infirmary, I found, was a great deal easier to find than my classroom had been. Maybe it was a sign of misfortunes to come, I thought bitterly. Situated only a few doors down from the front entrance, I saw that the nurse was sitting placidly facing away from the doorway, looking intently at a vial full of some sort of liquid. She didn't hear me as I entered, so I coughed lightly and said, "Excuse me…"

She started and spun around in her chair. She couldn't be any older than late twenties. I blushed as she stood, her figure clearly being shown off by her tight skirt and billowing blouse (even under her white lab coat), and strode over to me asking kindly, "You're new aren't you?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Her smile made her clear blue-green eyes shimmer as she said in a soft voice, "I'm Aerith, head nurse at the academy."

"Nice to meet you…" I replied politely, starting to regret coming to get pain killers. "…I'm Tidus Tamao."

Her slim hand motioned to the seat opposite from hers as she sat back down. I complied as she asked, "What can I help you with Tamao-kun?"

"…got a headache…"

After that, she gave me two pills and sent me along. Secretly, I think she could tell I had something else I was stalling about to get to. So, grudgingly, I made my way to the pool house on the outskirts of the campus grounds. The entire time, I thought wildly of anything that might help me get out of doing manual labor for what was looking to be for months of my life. But alas, I came to the door, pushed it open, and saw the Principal leaning precariously over the edge of the diving board. Two other boys were also there. Their blue eyes focused on me as soon as I stepped in.

Nervously, I shuffled in and crossed my arms, waiting for instructions, careful not to look at the others too much.

"Alright boys," the Principal began. "You will be required to clean, and repaint the school's pool under the supervision of your teacher's direction, Leon Lionheart."

I looked around for our supposed supervisor and saw no sign of him. This small factor did not seem to faze our Principal.

"Since one in our number is new, I shall provide the introductions. Tamao-san, this is Sora Higari and Roxas Fujioka. I hope you three work well together!" he said, heading in the direction of the door.

"Ah, wait Sensei!" I called. "How are we supposed to know what to do?"

He turned back, hands in his pocket and said with a smile, "You'll figure it out!"

Crazy old man. He waved merrily and called over his shoulder as he strode out, "Don't mess up! See you!"

A bead of sweat ran down my brow as I realized that I was now alone with two kids who I didn't know and were here because they got in trouble with the school. Nervously, I glanced over my shoulder to the first one who I think was Sora. He was a little taller than me, with brown hair that went beyond my own definition of unruly. The other boy, who I think was Roxas, was also taller but his blonde hair had an air of precise placement about it. Both of them had large cerulean eyes, the only difference between them being that Sora's had more innocence than Roxas', who had a cool calculating stare.

I cleared my throat uneasily and asked, "S-so why are you guys here …?"

"Hmph…" the blonde answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The other kid ignored Roxas and said good-naturedly, swinging his legs as he sat on a pile of old rotten boxes, "Maaah…I guess my grades haven't been doing so well! I tend to sleep a lot in class, hehe!"

When the other boy didn't make any indication that he was going to reveal his own back story, Sora grinned and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and said, "And that guy likes to skip out on classes too much!"

"Shut up…" Roxas replied, eyes blazing. He pushed off from the wall, strode past both of us, reserving an extra special glare just for me, and muttered, "I'm out of here."

His shoes crunching against the dirty concrete floor receded until it was only Sora and I left. Awkwardly, I stood there. Should I try and make friends? Or…will it end up like last time…?

"Hmm…well then, guess I'll be going too!" Sora said, jumping down from his perch.

"Ah, what…? You're just gonna leave?" I asked, gaping over at him.

He merely smiled again and waved, also disappearing out the door. So that's how I was left alone in the pool house. I stood there for a moment, disbelief clearly legible in my features. And then I asked myself, why did this kind of thing always happen to me? Anger flared up, making my head throb. I kicked at a crumbling box, which sent it scattering across the floor in a dozen pieces.

"Damn…always this kind of thing…" I muttered, the sting of tears making my voice thick.

Automatically, my feet started carrying me to the one place where I knew no one could bother me: my room in the dorms. But my Grandmother's voice in my head sneering made my entire body freeze.

"You're such a disappointment, Tidus! Always lazy! Always such a handful!"

My hands clenched into fists. I always made the choices in my life that led to everything going wrong for me. For once, I was going to do the opposite of what I wanted to do. Determinedly, I spun on my heel and stomped back into the pool house. Glancing around, I saw that the first task that needed to be dealt with was the fact that this place was filthy.

It took a while, but I managed to find a broom and a garbage bin. Needless to say, I didn't get very far all by myself, but at least it was a start. It was strangely therapeutic. Not for my headache, but for me. As I left the pool house, I had the feeling of being satisfied. A hard day's work on the first day of school in a strange, new place does a lot for someone. But sadly, it doesn't go so far as to do your homework for you.

When I woke up in my dorm room the next morning, I realized to my horror, that I had fallen asleep without doing my homework! My palm smacked resolutely against my forehead. Great, just what I needed right now.

Desperately, I scraped all my school things together, changed hastily into my uniform that had been conveniently placed in my room the night before, and rushed out into the hall. In a few minutes, I stood panting outside the magnificent study hall on the east side of the main building. I had an hour to do my math, write a few paragraphs for a history project, and read two chapters in the Bram Stoker novel Dracula.

I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself. With as much determination as I could muster at seven in the morning, I powered through my work. And when I stepped through the door into homeroom, it was with an air of triumph. Of course, I would pay for my speediness later when all my teachers decided to pick on the new kid. Apparently skimming through two chapters of a ridiculously dull book didn't give you enough information to answer detailed questions about said book.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. And to match my mood, the weather decided to take a turn for the worse. Rain drummed mercilessly against the roof of the pool house as I sat once again alone in the middle of the run down room.

"Decided not to even bother showing up this time…?" I muttered under my breath, throwing my backpack down.

I was so irritated, that I almost forgot my new game strategy and started cleaning the place again. But at the last second, I stopped myself, took a deep breath, and went back to my backpack. I plopped down on a pile of wood that I'd put together yesterday and started on homework. After the disaster that was today, I was not leaving this till the last minute again.

After I was through with that, grudgingly, I began on repairs. There was a stack of new tiles by the door, along with grout that would match the old ones on the walls. First, I began by changing into different clothes. No matter how much I smiled thinking of the look on Grandma's face when I told her I'd already ruined my school uniform, I did in fact like it. So once I was in a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, I began scraping off the cracked tiles.

It didn't take long. The good portion of my evening was spent throwing away the old ones, and putting the new ones on. Clearly, I was no expert titlist, so I had to reference the small guide booklet that came with my supplies for a while. The moon had just surfaced over the trees when I made it out of there. Once again, I was satisfied with my work. I was pleased to find that it didn't take me very long to fall asleep once I'd made it back to my dorm room.

The next morning, I was tempted to stay in bed. All the muscles in my arms were screaming every time I moved them. Pressing tiles into grout while it set took more effort than I realized. Cursing under my breath, I went to the infirmary to get a heat pack on my sore arms before the day started.

Taking my backpack with me made me want to cry (and not in a manly way let me assure you), but I forced myself to sling it over my shoulders. Aerith was already at her desk when I opened the door. She spun around in her chair, much like that first day I met her, and smiled welcomingly.

"I am surprised to see you here so early Tamao-kun, but what can I do for you today?"

With as much care as I could muster, without it looking like I was a weakling complaining of muscle pain, I slipped my backpack off my shoulders. And with dignity I asked, "Could I get a heating pad for my arms please, I think I worked them too hard yesterday?"

She nodded pleasantly and instructed me to sit back on one of the infirmary beds. I did as she asked and waited patiently as she brought back three pads. Placing two on my arms and one on my shoulders she said, "It's nice you get to spend time getting to know some other students while you work."

I glanced up at her quickly before looking away and mumbling, "Yeah, I guess…"

Why didn't I just tell her that they were a pair of lazy jerks? It would make my life a lot easier if they actually came and helped out. But no, that would make me out to be some whining newbie. I might not be the strongest, smartest, or funniest guy around, but I did have principles. No matter what, I wouldn't rat on someone. Even if they really, really pissed me off or deserved it.

Thankfully, she did not bring them up again. Instead she left me to myself and went back to the paperwork on her desk and sat silently. While I sat there, I let my head rest against the wall behind me and closed my eyes, letting the sounds of the early morning sooth my aching head.

A chorus of birds chirped joyfully in the clump of bushes outside the open window. The air was still warm enough outside that we could still enjoy a day with the window ajar, but I didn't know for how much longer. Halloween was approaching, and with it, autumn. Soon, the leaves would be falling from the branches, and the winds would pick up, bringing cold and rain and misery with it. So for now, I would bask in the sun's warmth, and the wind's gentle calm.

"Are you feeling any better Tamao-kun?"

I started slightly. When had I fallen asleep? I stole a quick look up into Aerith's kind eyes and blushed. She was smiling again, but this time with amusement. She patted my shoulder and took the pads away saying, "You should be heading off to class now, it's almost time for homeroom."

"Th-thank you very much," I stuttered, scrambling to my feet and taking up my backpack. The weight hurt my sore muscles only slightly, which I was thankful for. I gave her a short bow before walking as fast as I could out of the infirmary.

She had been right. Students were crowding the halls heading for their first periods. I followed the throng, keeping my head down, which was a stupid thing to do, knowing my luck. So as I rounded the corner of the hall, I ran straight into someone.

Papers scattered everywhere as I fell down. After a moment of shock, I felt my face begin to heat with embarrassment once more. I cried out as I began scraping the papers into a pile, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"That's alright young man," a deep voice answered, making me shiver with surprise.

I tilted my head up slowly and finally looked upon the man before me. The important air around him was a dead giveaway to him being a teacher. But what I first noticed about him was the intensity behind his amber eyes. There was a smoldering power that I couldn't quite explain. It was somehow…frightening. Everything about him suggested that he was not an average man; tall, with long silvery hair falling gracefully over broad shoulders that framed an unnervingly beautiful face. I gaped up at him, clutching the papers in my clammy hands. He smiled down at me, adjusted his small wire framed glasses and knelt by my side, also picking papers up from the ground.

"I believe you are new to this school." He stated, straightening the stack into a neat pile.

I looked away before his eyes had another chance to meet mine and mumbled, "Yeah, just started a couple days ago…"

"I hope you like it here…?" he asked, rising once more to his feet. I followed, nodding and handing him the last of the papers deftly.

"I am Ansem Wise, the Second year history teacher." He said, the words reverberating in my ears. "On behalf of our school, I would like to welcome you."

To be polite, I looked up at him again and forced myself to smile. Those eyes bore into my own with intense attention. I bowed quickly and muttered, "Thank you Wise-Sensei, I'm Tidus Tamao. I'm sorry, but I really must get going to class, excuse me."

He stood aside as I began past him and called good-naturedly, "Just Ansem, my boy. Wise-Sensei makes me feel old."

I looked fleetingly over my shoulder before disappearing into my classroom. He was still there, watching me.

As I sat in my desk, I took in deep breaths. What in the worlds had that been about? I asked myself in a panic. My hand clamped hard over the spot where my thundering heart was pounding in my chest. How could a teacher make me feel so petrified? Steely amber eyes rushed to the forefront of my mind and I visibly shivered. I hope I never run into him again, I thought opening my book with shaky hands as the first lesson began. Something about that guy made me feel…terrified. And I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>an2: Hope you enjoyed the newest installment, we'll see you in the next chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n2: Just me up here this time. Teddy (the lazy jerk) wouldn't give me the quippy banter he insists we put up here, and this needed to be updated, so here I am. Hello sir that we wrote this for, I saw you reviewed, glad we could get in touch again. Alright enjoy yourselves.

Warnings: Sex, Violence, and Language.

* * *

><p>School assignments became my priority that evening, so I was not able to go to the pool house to do any work. I had a few major tests that I had to study for coming up. Surprisingly I was a little sad that I wouldn't be going. I think doing all that hard work really did make me feel good in a way. It got my mind off things; which would have been especially welcome after the encounter I had this morning.<p>

That Ansem guy…something about him made me feel like I couldn't trust him.

"Whatever…" I sighed, pushing those thoughts from my mind as I focused on the educational task at hand.

The weather took a turn for the worse the next day. A storm picked up, sending howling winds and harsh rain crashing down on our poor heads. I ran with my hand clenched tightly over the hood of my coat as I left the dorm. Rust colored leaves pelted me as I went, stinging my bare hands and face. The school, I found out, held up very well against the gale. I wouldn't find out till later, that that wasn't the case for everywhere on campus.

"Oh, come on!" I cried as I entered the pool house.

To my disdain, I found that the roof was leaking mercilessly. It was almost like I hadn't gone inside at all. The water came in from everywhere. The floor was slick with it as it drained into the pool. A good half a meter had already filled the bottom. Setting my jaw, I began my work.

I had to put my coat over my backpack so my school work wouldn't get ruined but after that, I tracked down a ladder and began patching the holes in the ceiling. It took most of the evening, and by the time I was halfway through, I was completely drenched. I decided that the rest could wait until tomorrow, so I took my homework to my dorm room, changed into warm, dry clothes, and began doing my papers.

Thankfully, it was the weekend, so I could stay up as late as I wanted tonight to finish. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to get warm, and I couldn't concentrate very well. Great, I thought deciding to give up for now, everything's out to get me lately.

My throat was burning with a discomfort so great, I felt my eyes water as I coughed. I groaned as I felt my head pulse. It was like someone had filled my head with thick gelatin overnight. I sat up slowly, adjusting to the feeling of achiness and a broken body temperature gauge.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I grumbled nasally, swinging my heavy legs over the side of my bed.

This is such crap! I never get sick! That stupid pool house is going to be the death of me, I swear!

Grumbling irritably to myself, I tugged a sweater over my head, accompanied by a very thick hat. After that, I pulled on my sneakers and forced myself to trudge out of the dorms, across the empty courtyard towards the infirmary. As if the weather knew it had made me sick, it stopped raining long enough for me to get inside.

"Oh, Tamao-kun," Aerith cried after spinning around in her chair to catch sight of me entering the room. "Lie here; I'll go get you some medicine!"

I did not argue, merely flopped down on the nearest bed and tried catching my breath. For the rest of the morning, I lay in bed coughing and sneezing, while drifting in and out of consciousness. Aerith was amazing. She was very attentive to my needs. I could see why she had gotten this job. Clearly caring for others was what she was meant to do.

When I woke up again later, I noticed that my head had sort of cleared. There was still a haze around my thoughts, but I wasn't complaining. My eyes opened blearily, and were met with the dim light of the side table lamp next to my bed. The curtains were drawn, and the light outside had completely vanished.

"You finally awake?"

Groggily, I turned to face the person sitting at my bedside. I was shocked to see the boy Sora, sitting cross-legged in the chair. He smiled when recognition made me stutter slightly.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" I asked, propping myself up slightly.

His eyes raked over my tired face, obviously noting just how sick I was, before he began, "Aerith came to my room to check on me. She thought I might've gotten sick from working in the pool house yesterday too."

I dropped my gaze.

It was silent between us for a hearts breadth before he asked softly, "Why did you keep working in there without us?"

"I…I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell on us?"

He had risen from his chair and come to sit on the edge of the bed. I could feel his eyes piercing straight through me. Was he angry? I couldn't tell, and I wouldn't meet his gaze. For some reason, I just couldn't. After a few moments stillness, he sighed and sat back.

"Well, Tamao right?" he said, once more standing. He moved to the curtain and drew it away. "Feel better."

He was gone before I could pluck up the nerve to reply.

The next morning, I felt a lot better, and got permission from Aerith to go back to my dorm room for the last day of the weekend. I managed to finish my homework, and spent the rest of the day reading idly on my bed. The next day at school, I was almost fully recovered, aside from a nasty cough.

I was half tempted to just go back to my room and sleep, but I felt the need to go to the pool house and do at least a little something. As I stepped up to the rickety doors, I could hear something strange coming from inside. It was a scraping sound. Was that the teacher that was supposed to be watching over us, finally showing up to his job? I went in, irritation lacing my features.

All that fell away however when I saw the person I least expected moving an empty oil drum to the trash pile I had started. I stood dumbfounded as he spotted me, paused in his work, and called over with a huge crooked grin, "Hey, Tamao-chan, glad to see you're feeling better!"

"H-Higari-san …?" I asked in disbelief.

He strode up to me, one hand scratching embarrassedly at the back of his neck as he asked, "So, what do you think of all I've done so far?"

I gaped at the room. Since I had last been here, the water had been drained, the ceiling had been finished, and a good chunk of the things littering the ground were sorted into the keep and throw away piles. I turned to him and mouthed wordlessly. Patting me on the shoulder chummily, he led me over to a pile of concrete blocks and sat me down.

"You should take it easy for a while. Don't want you to get sick again." He said, still smiling as he moved back to the drum.

As he moved it, I found my tongue and asked incredulously, "Why are you here?"

Our eyes locked from across the space between us as he replied seriously, "I've got to make up for lost time."

Skepticism laced my words as I asked, "You want me to believe you're doing this now just because you want to?"

I was expecting him to get angry, or upset in some kind of way, but the last thing that I thought he'd do was blush like a school girl. My mind reeled as he glanced shyly over his shoulder at me, but didn't answer my question.

What the hell was that supposed to be about? I wondered panicky, also blushing. This guy was just beyond my realm of understanding. Even for my standards he was strange. While he worked, I chose to do my homework for the day. We snuck glances at each other every now and again, but for the most part remained silent.

When I looked over at him, I would catch the movement of his eyes quickly shifting away from me. Was he watching me? For an awful moment, I felt the chill of suspicion run down my spine. I could imagine this unassuming kid waiting for the right moment, and when my back was turned, push me into the empty pool. My head would split open and his excuse would be that I slipped. He probably wanted my mouth shut…permanently.

My hand clenched around the book in my hand and I paused in my reading. I shook my head and muttered under my breath, "Stop being so paranoid…"

However, even though I told myself not to worry so much, I found myself scooting a little further from the edge of the pool. You know…just in case.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts and working, that I didn't hear him come up behind me. Next thing I knew, I flung my arms up in shock and made a sort of squeaking/coughing sound as something ice cold was pressed to the back of my neck. He stood over me, holding two cans of pop, trying very hard not to laugh at what I'd just done.

Holding the spot above my racing heart, I glared up at him and asked breathlessly, "What the hell was that for Higari-san?"

"We need to stay hydrated if we're going to get any good work done." He replied cheerfully, sitting down next to me. His legs stuck out over the edge, and as he opened his drink, began swinging them. I took the can he pressed into my own hands deftly and realized that I hadn't eaten or drank much all day. I'd been too busy with school.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked taking a swig of his drink.

This guy was something else. I'll tell you what, if someone were to ask me who was the school idiot, I'd pick him immediately. I shifted next to him and muttered, "Okay…"

"That's good." He replied, that faint smile still lighting up his face.

The rest of the day was spent in relative silence. Occasionally, he would ask me where I wanted something to be put, but for the most part we stayed clear of each other. I was glad to say the least when I got back to my dorm room.

Sighing, I unlocked my door and made to step inside. And just when I thought my day was done with surprises, a folded piece of paper fell from the door frame as the door swung in. My heart thudded dully in my chest as I picked it up. Inside read:

_I've seen you._

_Never before have I wanted…_

_Someone so badly._

_You'll be mine._

It was like someone had plunged me into a tub full of ice water. Every nerve in my body screamed. I glanced terrified down both directions in the corridor, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as gooseflesh rose on my arms. When nothing made a move or a sound, I ducked quickly into my room, shut the door, and locked it as fast as I could.

My breathing was rough and ragged as I stood, both hands pressed flat against the heavy wooden door. What nutcase would leave something like that? Shakily, I tore the note into a hundred tiny little pieces and threw them into the garbage. I felt violated.

It could have been anyone, I realized to my horror. I sank down onto the edge of my bed and gripped the spot over my pounding heart.

"It's probably just a mistake…" I whispered after a moment.

Deciding to push the problem as far back into the recesses of my mind as I could, I slid under my covers without changing and tried going to sleep. It didn't come easy. And the whole night I tossed and turned in a state of perpetual nightmare; which, of course, didn't help my already weak state of health.

Grudgingly, I went to classes the next day, and forced myself to stay conscious. It wasn't easy. On a few occasions I found myself dozing masterfully while sitting up. When I got to the pool house later that afternoon, Sora could tell I was even more exhausted than I had been the day before.

As I sat heavily on a nearby crate, he came up and said, "You look a little pale, maybe you should go get some sleep Tidus…I can handle this."

Shaking my head, I imagined all the different things that could go wrong with the restoration of this place if I left it in his hands. Moving to stand, I felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me back. He answered my glare by saying quickly, "At least rest for a while? It won't kill you to sit still…"

I could recognize when someone else was right…I just never liked admitting it. Reluctantly, I sat back, conceding my territory as it were. Sora – the big idiot – smiled down at me before bustling off and starting work on what we'd left the night before. Contrary to what I thought would happen I hardly had to say anything to him with regards to the work that needed to be done. He went about accomplishing tasks at a steady pace, telling me all about Roxas, what a great guy he was, and all the fun things they'd done together. Slowly, I felt myself sinking back into the clutches of sleep that had eluded me before, Sora's comforting voice lulling me into the dream world.

"Come on, time to get up," Sora muttered quietly. "I gotta lock up now, okay?"

It was dark. The pool house was only illuminated by a small sliver of moonlight; sitting up quickly, my eyes widened in surprise as I realized that I had actually fallen asleep. Sora stood next to me, that ever-constant smile on his lips as he gently helped me to my dazed feet. For some reason, being this close to him was making me feel…uneasy. I had to get away from him as quickly as possible.

I could hear the wind howling through the naked, creaky branches of the trees surrounding us as he opened the door to steer me out. While he looked back to lock the door, I tried muttering an excuse about walking back to the dorms alone and attempted a smooth getaway - keyword there being 'attempted'. Definitely did not work out too well in my favor. My foot, as soon as I made to take a step, caught on a loose brick.

Shit, I remembered thinking before taking a nose dive directly into the dirt. Next thing I knew, I had a splitting headache. Groaning, I opened my eyes. Still dark out, but it was quiet, and I was lying on top of a bed. For one moment, I could barely get my body to respond to my want to prop myself up, but finally I was able to look around at my surroundings.

"Great…" I muttered to myself. "…back in the infirmary…"

Brushing my fingers against my forehead, I winced. A lump, the size of a post-it, was throbbing tenderly. This was probably my most idiotic move thus far. Who else just falls over like that? And where was Sora anyway? Did he carry me all the way here?

A noise off to my left made me jump slightly. When my eyes fell on the shadowed space of the room it had come from, I couldn't see anything. My thoughts traveled to the note that I'd found the other day, and instantly my blood ran cold. Tentatively, I asked the darkness, "Wh-who's there…?"

Still no answer, but now I could make out the faint outline of a hunched figure standing in the corner…watching me. The words that I wanted to scream instantly became stuck in my throat. Fear struck me dumb. The unknown person stood, looming menacingly over my bed, drawing nearer. I cowered, unable to do anything but gape in absolute terror.

"…he hit his head on some debris, so I brought him here," Sora's familiar tenor sounded from the hallway. A light illuminated the glass in the door as he and his companion neared.

But my eyes never left the stranger, who started, took one last lingering look down at me, and then slipped without a sound through the door leading to the other hallway. There had been something in the shadows as the person turned to run, however. I had seen a pair of gleaming amber eyes, gazing lecherously down on my frail form. My arms shook so badly, I couldn't hold up my own weight any longer. I collapsed heavily back on the pillow as Sora and Aerith burst into the room.

"Tamao-kun, can you hear me?" Aerith called, seemingly from far away as the lights to the infirmary were flicked on.

Triples of everything swirled above me as I tried to focus once again. Sora's familiar head of chocolate spikes came into view. Concentrating on him, I attempted to pull my rattled mind back from wherever it had gone. Aerith shone a light in my eyes and asked softly, "Please follow this."

Which one? I wondered to myself, struggling to eliminate two of the lights she was holding. After what felt like a long day drifting at sea, my vision came together once again. Finding my whole body was one giant ache, I didn't attempt to sit up again. I merely groaned, "What happened…?"

"You collapsed due to a combination of dehydration and exhaustion," Aerith answered from somewhere to my left. "And when you fell, you sustained a slight concussion."

Groaning, I closed my eyes again and felt a warm hand pat my shoulder gently as Sora laughed, "You have worse luck than me, Tidu-chan!"

Preaching to the freaking choir, I thought to myself. This was really turning out to be the worst time of my life. My stomach suddenly clenched, as a wave of fresh dizziness washed over me. Rolling to my side, I vaguely heard Sora let out a small cry, before I heaved the contents of my stomach onto the floor at his feet.

"Gross…" I muttered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Sidestepping the puddle of sick, Sora helped me back onto the bed as Aerith ran off to get cleaning supplies. Propped up, I looked around the infirmary for the first time. All the windows were dark, and all the beds were completely empty. And then my gaze fell on the corner where I had seen that mysterious figure. I could feel the fear creep up my spine as I glanced around wildly.

"What're you-" Sora began, but I cut him off, "Did you see anyone when you brought Aerith in here before?"

He shook his head, brows drawing together in question. That couldn't be right! I knew someone else had been here! I had felt the air change as he stepped towards me. Those eyes gazing down on me had pierced right through my soul. It had been real…right? Looking back up at Sora, I suddenly felt helpless. Maybe that note really was getting to me. I had hit my head after all. I could've imagined it.

"Sorry…" I muttered slumping defeated against the pillow. "It's nothing…"

The look in his eye clearly told me that he wasn't buying it, but Aerith returned just then and asked for his assistance. While they cleaned, I faded in and out of consciousness. The rest of the night, in fact, was spent in a suspended state of waking nightmare. Not until I could see the new light of day glowing softly through the windows, could I finally rest.

* * *

><p>an: Bloody hell, it was only a question! Should I take it that you're still single then?

a/n2: You can take it and shove it where you can't see the sun...

a/n: O.o


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: *pokes* ne, partner, you think you'll give our reader a hint as to what happens?

a/n2: *glares* no, they'll find out soon enough what happens.

a/n: You are so mean!

a/n2: Just being your better half darling.

a/n: *pouts* Happy Readings everyone!

* * *

><p>Later, I woke to the sound of my stomach roaring. Turning onto my side as I slowly began acclimating myself to being awake, I began opening my eyes. Thankfully nothing was spinning anymore. A breeze from the nearby open window carried a sickly sweet scent with it as it passed by.<p>

'Huh…? What could that be from?' I asked myself, getting into a sitting position. There on the table next to my bed, was a vase full of beautiful white lilies. They were my favorite! Reaching out, I grabbed the vase, and brought the delicate white petals closer. As I did, a small note fell from the stems. Maybe Sora really was a good guy. I mean, no one else had ever paid this much attention to me…even my so called friends from before.

Grabbing the note, I happily flipped it open and glanced over the words written in beautiful cursive:

_Be careful my sweet…_

_I wouldn't want my precious person getting hurt…_

_Before I had the chance to hurt you…_

"Ah…" the noise escaped my throat in one gasp. The vase tumbled from my hands - the smell suddenly making me feel sick - and smashed on the floor loudly.

Aerith came running in, her eyes full of worry as she cried, "Tamao-kun, are you alright?"

She spotted the broken vase, as I whispered, "I…I'm sorry…I kn-knocked it over…wh-who gave me those…?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I left for breakfast a little while ago, and when I came back they were here." She answered, picking the lilies out of the remnants of glass carefully and placing them back on my side table. "You should lie back down and rest Tamao-kun. I'll get you something to eat-"

"No!" I cried suddenly, surprising myself. For a moment there was a stunned silence between us, before I muttered, "I-I mean…I need to go to class today."

She stood, rested her hand on my shoulder for a moment and said, "Alright, I understand. Let me clean this up before you get down."

I nodded, still averting my gaze as I listened to the sound of her heels going down the hall.

Why was this happening to me? I asked, my grip around the note tightening. Why did this sort of thing always happen to me?

My mind drifted back to the last school I'd been in. The boy that I thought loved me…betrayed me. When he learned I was gay, he made a bet with his other friends to see if he could get me to have sex with him. After he took my virginity, he asked if I'd do him a favor. The teacher had given him a bad test score, and he wanted me to sneak in and change it. I was so in love, that…I would have done anything he asked. His friends told the principal that I was going to sneak in to change my own test scores. After they caught me, I saw him standing with his friends…laughing. Everything was so confusing. I still thought that there was some misunderstanding. But I was wrong. I had been nothing but a score to him.

And after everything…now this? Tears rolled down my face to the sheets. What was so wrong with my life that everything in it had to go wrong?

Aerith returned with the broom, swept up the pieces of shattered glass, and redressed my head wound. I guess I'd needed a couple of stitches. With the bandage wrapped tightly around my head, I thanked her profusely for all her hard work, and headed for the door.

"Tamao-kun, don't forget your flowers!" she called brightly after me.

I froze mid-step. If it wouldn't look suspicious, I would have left them there to rot, but seeing as how I didn't want her to know the reason why, I anxiously took them up and strode quickly out the door. The bell for homeroom had rung a little less than fifteen minutes ago, but I still headed in the opposite direction. The bouquet clutched in my hand so tightly, my knuckles where white, I strode purposefully to the line of trees near the fountain out by the front of the school. But I didn't stop until I'd gone down the hill into the thicker part of the woods, then I fell to my knees, and dug a shallow hole in the ground with my bare hands. Once it was big enough, I shoved the revolting plants into the dirt along with the note, and hurriedly buried them.

I know it sounds absolutely idiotic, but in my mind, I hoped against hope that by burying it and forgetting all about it, it would be like it never happened. I would not hear the evil, I would not see the evil, so then I would not speak of the evil.

My task now complete, I made my way back to my classroom, rinsing my dirt encrusted hands in the fountain as I went. The day was a blur. Lesson after lesson passed through one ear and out the other. To be honest, I don't even remember now what they'd been about. All I could focus on was keeping my mind blank.

Thankfully my last teacher of the day seemed to take pity on me, and sent me on an errand to the copy room. Being out actually did seem to wake me up from my weird monochrome stupor. I walked down the empty halls, listening to the other classrooms as I passed in thoughtful silence. That is, until I heard a deep voice say reprimanding, "Fujioka-san, I gave you your warning about skipping classes last time."

Eyes widening, I peeked around the corner and caught sight of Sora's friend (that he talks so highly about) Roxas speaking with Ansem, the second year history teacher that I'd run into before. He stood, arms crossed impudently while the elder confronted him, a look of blatant defiance on his face.

"I know the Principal has already given you a task to make up for this, but I feel as if you need-"

Now here is where I'm pretty convinced that that bump on the head from last night, might have jarred a brain tumor. Because what I did next…was incredibly stupid. For some reason, I sprang out from behind the wall and started jogging over to them, calling in a voice that I can only describe as my fake/high-octane/ridiculously-nervous voice, "Oh, Fujioka-kun! There you are! We should probably hurry if we're going to get these copies done before school is out!"

"Tamao-san wasn't it? Do you expect me to believe that Fujioka-san here was helping you and not skipping out on class?" the silver haired man asked, gazing down at me.

Man, I was so transparent! Me and lying was never something that could get along very well. With a big stupid grin on my face, I nodded fervently, and quickly deposited half of my stack of papers into Roxas' unsuspecting arms. Ansem looked back to Roxas and asked darkly, "Is this true?"

Roxas, glancing between him and me, nodded. By now I was sweating bullets. Being around these guys, plus lying was making me so on edge! I still can't believe I did something as idiotic as this! Just when I was preparing for him to send me with Roxas to the Principals office, Ansem said, "Alright…off you go, then."

"Ehehehehehee, thank you very much!" I said (still in my weird voice). "Excuse us!"

I started leading the way as fast as I could down the hall. Before I rounded the corner, however, I heard Ansem call, "It was good to see you again…Tamao-san…"

In the moment that I glanced back over my shoulder, I felt my heart stutter to a stop. Piercing amber eyes…the same as the ones I saw the other night looked right through me. Could it be…? I was starting to feel dizzy again. I actually forgot Roxas was even with me until he said accusingly, "What the hell did you do that for?"

He suddenly shoved the half stack of papers back into my arms and came to a halt. Stopping as well (I couldn't very well answer his questions while I was walking away), I felt my face grow hot with anger. I wasn't sure if Sora was absolutely nuts, or if this guy he told me all those nice things about was really one and the same. All I knew was that the one glaring down at me now was a complete jerk. Keeping my voice calm, I answered through gritted teeth, "You're welcome for saving your ass."

In my mind, I could see the sparks crackling between us.

"…thank you." He muttered to my great shock. For a brief moment, we stood there in the awkward silence. His face remained as stony and unpredictable as ever, but then he said, "I guess Sora was right about you…"

Leaving it at that, he started off down the hall (in the opposite direction of the printer). What did Sora say about me? Clutching the papers to my chest I called after his retreating back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

When he turned back, I felt the breath catch in my throat. His hair caught the afternoon light, and shone like a star, his eyes were clear and smiling, like two pools of liquid sapphire. Ashamedly, I full-out gaped. He called back, "You really are a surprising guy!"

Throwing a casual wave at me, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started off down the hall.

So, I know he's a jerk, and a delinquent, but…damn, he was beautiful. Still with a blush on my cheeks, I made copies and hurried them back to my teacher just as the bell was about to ring. I was still in a sort of daze when I finally got to the pool house. To my utter shock, I found Sora there working alongside Roxas.

"Hey, Tidu-chan, how're you feeling?" Sora asked jovially, bounding over to where I stood. Roxas followed, a small smirk playing on his lips as he took in my reaction. The brunette seemed to notice and wrapped his arms around my shoulders exclaiming, "Isn't this great! Roxas said he'll help us from now on! Let's try our best, okay?"

"R-right…" I muttered, blushing once again. This time because of how close Sora was.

Changing out of my uniform, I went back out and started helping the others paint the walls, which is harder than you think it would be by the way. For some reason, I couldn't get my roller to spread the paint evenly across the wall. Just when I was starting to get frustrated, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"You need to do it like this…" Roxas muttered, his hot breath brushing past my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He took hold of my hands and steered my paint roller down the wall expertly.

"Thanks," I said (a little more breathily than I would have liked) as he walked back to his place next to Sora.

After another half an hour of painting, I started feeling dizzy, so Sora forced me to sit and sip on a pop until I felt better. Watching them, I noticed that both of them seemed to take on new qualities around each other. Sora seemed less air-headed, and Roxas wasn't as stand-off-ish. They must be really good friends.

"How…do you guys know each other?" I asked quietly.

Sora glanced down at me from his spot on top of the ladder and grinned, "We've been friends since we were in elementary school!"

"Sora was the one that got the others to stop bullying me," Roxas added, not looking away from his task of bordering. That took me by surprise. Given the impression he gave off, I would have expected that statement to be more like, 'he got me to stop bullying'.

"You were bullied? Why?"

"Roxas' family didn't come into their fortune by inheritance, they _earned_ it." Sora answered angrily. "The other boys make fun of him because he's 'new money' as their parents say."

Roxas shrugged, "That's why I don't like going to class very much."

"You mean they still pick on you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not all the time…"

"At least not when I'm around, right Rox?" Sora called happily.

Neither of these guys was turning out to be who I thought they were. Tucking my knees up closer to my chest, I smiled to myself. I was a little happy that I was getting to see this part of them.

For the rest of the evening, I sporadically worked and rested, talking happily with the others as I did. At one point, Sora came over and hugged me tightly crying, "I'm so happy we got to know you Tidu-chan!"

I was too. Believe it or not, I think this was the first time I'd ever felt like I'd made real friends. Locking up and leaving was the hardest thing to do. I honestly wanted to stay there forever in our little separate world. I waved goodbye when I headed down my dormitory hall to my room. Once inside, I fell on top of my bed and sighed contently. Soon after, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>an: I just love this story so much! I am a new Tidus fan! Yay!

a/n2: See you in the next chappie.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Maaaaaaan, you know how much creepy notes freak me out! Why you do this to meh?

a/n2: Don't complain so much. Just be happy that I'm still writing for you...*grumbles*

a/n: *knees knock together* Fine! Hate me for all I care! Just stop with the creepy notes! D;

a/n2: No way. Anyway, Happy Readings.

* * *

><p>Over the next two months, I continued getting to know Sora and Roxas better. We were all on first name terms, now. And just recently we'd declared ourselves to be best friends. I was never happier than when I was in the pool house working away with them.<p>

But then there were the notes…

Every week or so, I'd find a vase of flowers with a note attached. One I found in my locker, another time outside my door, even once while I was going into class there was one waiting on my desk. Each note got progressively more violent in nature. Whoever was trying to harass me was seriously sick in the head.

_I see you in my dreams,_

_I hear your feeble voice calling my name,_

_I feel your neck break under my fingers…_

_You mean more to me dead than alive, my love._

_I'll come for you,_

_Take you away from all your heartache,_

_And set you free from this world._

Each time I received one, I took it out to the woods and buried it next to the other ones. Now, there were nearly a dozen mounds out there. Yesterday, I stood clutching the newest note in my hands, trembling from head to foot in fear.

_You think you know,_

_But you don't._

_Only I know the real you._

_Only I know about the whore you really are._

_I'll bring it out,_

_One scream at a time if I have to._

What was I going to do? This was getting out of hand. I'd hoped back in October that this would disappear, but…whoever this was, sounded like they wanted to hurt me. But who could I go to with something like this? There was some psycho out there, watching me, and I didn't know who it was. How could anyone else find them if I couldn't? And not only that, but if I told someone, they'd surely bring my Grandma here, and she'd instantly blame me and whisk me away, never to see Sora or Roxas again. I couldn't live with that.

And it wasn't entirely true that I had no idea who it was. I had a hunch, but every time I ran into him, he acted oblivious to it. But maybe that was part of his M.O. Ansem would send me those flowers and notes, only to mess with my head later.

"Tidu-chan, you know it's rude to ignore people," Sora pouted, his finger jabbing into my side.

Snapping out of my dark thoughts, I laughed and jerked away. Waving him off as I muttered, "What?"

"'What' he asks," Sora cried, throwing a surreptitious look down at Roxas lounging in the bottom of the freshly cleaned pool. "How rude! Why do we even like him, Rox?"

He merely grinned. Sora, sighing looked at me and asked seriously, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

Guess I hadn't thought of that. Grandma definitely didn't want me around if she could help it, and I didn't have any more friends back where I used to live.

"I think I'm just staying here over the holiday."

Sora grinned widely and exclaimed, "Did you hear that, Rox?"

He nodded, sat up and said, "We planned on staying here too."

"We can spend our first Christmas _together_!" Sora cried happily, throwing his arms around me.

Every fiber of my being grew warm with delight. And yeah, I just used the description of 'delight' to explain how wonderful I was feeling at that moment. Still grinning from ear to ear, I said, "We should probably head back soon, I think it's supposed to snow."

"Can we go to your room and play a video game?"

"Sure."

We packed up our things, and walked back up to the dorm rooms through the bitter cold. Already there was about a foot of pure white snow covering the scenery, but the weather report said another two would be added by morning; just the perfect start to winter vacation (totally sarcastic).

"I can hear your teeth chattering," Roxas commented, his eyes finding mine.

I burrowed deeper into my thick scarf and glared up at him. He might as well just say what I can see he's thinking of me: delicate. I'm just not a cold weather person, that's all. I appreciated the fact that he was concerned for my well-being and all, but seriously, I didn't need to be babied.

Sora's arm suddenly snaked through my own, drawing me closer. Jeez, the guy was like a portable furnace! He said, "I'll get you warm again! Take Roxas' arm too!"

Blushing madly, I slipped my other arm through Roxas' and instantly felt my core begin to thaw. We continued like this until we got inside the dormitories. Stomping our boots, I was telling them all about the new game I'd gotten. Clumsily, once we were outside my door, I took out my key with my half-frozen fingers and unlocked it.

"It has pretty decent graphics, but I've heard the storyline isn't-"I said, the last of my sentence dying in my throat as the door swung in.

The only way I can explain what my room looked like was to tell you that it seemed like a wild animal had somehow gotten in and wreaked havoc on all my things. Loose pages, torn clothes, feathers, ripped books, and other things lay strewn about. Numbly, I stepped into the mayhem with my mouth hanging open.

I was just wondering how this could have happened, when I spotted something white lying stark against the dark fabric of my untouched bed. My heart constricted as I rushed to it. There, almost innocently, sat a single lily with a note next to it.

"What the hell happened?" Roxas asked, also stepping into the room. Sora followed after, calling to me, "Tidus, what's that?"

I didn't answer; I was too busy snatching up the note. Feverishly, I skimmed the line of perfectly written words:

_Merry Christmas, love._

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

My hands were shaking so badly, that the small card fell from my hands back to where the lily rested. Slowly, I turned to face my friends. Both of whom were looking down at me in horror. When I didn't answer them right away, Sora strode over to my side, took up the note and read what was written. His eyes widened in shock as he asked, "What is this?"

Roxas, now curious, also came up and looked over Sora's shoulder. He too seemed revolted.

"Who did this?"

I couldn't answer. Everything that I had is going to be ruined now. My voice failed me. All I could manage was standing there like an idiot, feeling my insides rip apart.

"Tidus, answer us!" Sora commanded, his hands gripping my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

I focused on his eyes, and finally felt all the helplessness and worry that I'd been feeling over the past months catch up with me. Fat tears coursed down my face as I choked out, "I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

I began shaking my head back and forth as I clutched desperately to Sora's coat. Roxas picked up the lily and said, "We should tell someone…"

"No, you can't!" I cried in anguish.

I could see both of their tempers rise, which I knew wasn't directed at me, but still made me feel horrible. They really cared about me. I let my head fall against Sora's chest as I mumbled brokenly, "If they find out, my Grandma will come and take me away…I…I can't let that happen…not now."

I could feel them speaking to each other silently over my head. It was something they could do that I could only marvel at. I wished to myself absently that I could be like that with them some day.

"Alright, Tidus…but we're not letting you out of our sight from now on." Roxas finally said, his fingers running comfortingly through my hair.

Sora's arms snaked around my trembling frame a little tighter as he said, "And you have to tell us everything about this."

I nodded, still trying to control my tears.

Reluctantly, I started explaining. From the first note, all the way to now, even my suspicions. All the while, they stood with me, in the middle of the disaster that was my room, just listening. Finally, when I'd finished, Sora took the note and lily, stomped over to my window, threw it open, and lobbed the 'gift' out into the winter wonderland outside. When he looked back he asked angrily, "What's the plan?"

By now, I was ashamed to admit that my knees were starting to knock together. But no way in hell was I going to sit on that bed. Not when whoever it was that was harassing me had touched it. Feeling like I was going to collapse, I made a small sound, and tried to move around the debris while I whispered, "Plan? I'm not even really sure it _is_ Ansem. How could there be a plan…?"

I glanced from one broken item to the next, trying to find my way out. But all I could concentrate on was the fact that that person had been in here, handling all my things…violating my personal sanctuary. Now I'd never fainted before, but something told me that I was about to. My breaths started coming in fast and shallow, my vision spotted, and I stumbled, my center of gravity falling away.

"Whoa…I've got you," Roxas said, catching me under the arms as I half fell.

He tried leading me over to the bed, but I started struggling. Thankfully, Sora understood and called, "Hold on, I'll get the sheets off!"

Moving quickly, he stripped the bed of everything but the mattress underneath. Roxas tugged me over and set me gently on the edge, but I wouldn't let him go. I couldn't be here alone. Not when I could feel that person everywhere around me.

Placing a cool hand against my burning forehead, Sora muttered comfortingly, "Don't worry, we're here."

"Take care of him, I'll try and get this place in order." He directed to Roxas, who nodded in understanding. Taking me in his arms, he held me close while Sora moved slowly about the room. Occasionally I'd hear the clink of glass, or the rustle of torn fabric, but mostly my own heartbeat filled my ears.

"We have to find a way to prove that Ansem's the one doing this to Tidus so we can stop him." Sora muttered, not pausing in his work.

My fingers clenched Roxas' arm, but I did not comment. Still holding me tightly to his chest Roxas answered, "But how?"

"Every time Tidus gets a note, he gets lilies right? They're not exactly abundant in the middle of winter, so why don't we just call the local flower shop and see who's been ordering all of them? That should be enough to get a professional investigation, right?"

Sometimes Sora still managed to surprise me. He really is an extremely clever person. Too bad he couldn't apply that in a school setting. Letting out a weak chuckle, I emerged from Roxas' embrace and smiled. Both of their faces lit up with happiness. Pulling out my cell phone, I looked up the number for the shop and dialed. We all waited on bated breath as the line rang.

"Fancy Floral Designs will be closed over the holidays. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you." A woman's kind, pre-recorded voice answered.

My heart took a nose dive. Sora took the phone from my hand, and said, "Yes, hi, my name is Sora Higari, if you could give me a call on my cell whenever you can that would be great, it's kind of urgent. The number is xx/xxxx-xxxx, thanks, bye."

A defeated silence filled the room.

"The only other option is to break into his office in the teacher's quarters and try to find something there." Roxas said, meeting my gaze.

I guess that really was all we could do. But the thought of actually doing something that could get me in trouble instead of accidentally scared me to death. What if my hunch was wrong? Then I'd still have a stalker out there, and Grandma would swoop in to whisk me away.

While Sora continued to clean, I watched as the moon climbed higher in the sky outside my window. I still refused to let Roxas leave my side, so we ended up talking about our plan of action. We ran plan after plan by each other, improving it the more we thought.

"Okay, so during the Christmas party for students and teachers that stayed back, I will keep an eye on Ansem and keep him occupied if he tries to leave. Then, you two will sneak out to the teacher's quarters, get into his office from the window above the door, and have a look around."

Sora's eyes went from Roxas' to mine as he explained the plan once again. Pulling out his cell phone, he said, "And if anything happens, we'll text each other."

"Are you sure no one will notice we're gone?" I asked tentatively.

"No one can cause a better distraction than Sora," Roxas answered simply, toying with a bit of my hair. "Don't worry so much."

Closing my eyes, I nodded. He was right. I was worrying about this way too much. If I were a legitimate delinquent, I would be horrible at it. Sora laughed, and fell down on the bed next to me, snuggling in close, "We'll take care of you!"

After that, they decided that they would sleep in my room so I wouldn't get scared. Roxas ran off to get a new blanket and pillows for us since mine were now waiting by the door to be washed, leaving Sora with me. We lay together on the bare bed, not saying anything. Even though they'd been so good to me, I was still scared. I couldn't stop my mind from reeling.

"Hey, look at me." Sora whispered, his fingertips brushing against my cheek.

I started and quickly met his gaze. His eyes…if you can imagine what a warm summer day's sky looks like, then you'll have the color exactly. Biting my lip so I wouldn't outright gape up at him, I continued to look into his eyes, shivering slightly as his fingers trailed soft circles along the skin on my arm. I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation pass over me.

'No', I tried screaming at my inner self. 'You can't have those kinds of feelings; he's your best friend. That's all; and especially not now of all times!'

Placing a hand on his chest, I whimpered faintly, "Sora…please-"

The heavy wooden door to my room swung inward, revealing Roxas carrying an armful of bedding. Without skipping a beat, Sora smiled down at me, jumped up from the bed, and moved to help Roxas. Trying to be discreet about the small bulge in my pants, I too got to my feet so they could make the bed. I realized as I was watching them, that my face was red hot. Just with a light touch, Sora had done that to me. I was disgusting.

"Come on, it's cold." Roxas called over, motioning to the spot between the two of them on the bed.

Blushing harder still, I slipped into the space, and lay rigidly on my side facing Sora. Thankfully neither of them had noticed. Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, the sound of their breathing slowed, and I began to calm. The warmth and comfort was just starting to make me drowsy when I felt an arm slip heavily over my midriff. A small squeak escaped my throat as I glanced wildly back at Roxas who belonged to the arm. He was dead asleep. But that was the only good part of this problem.

Every part of my body was tingling with pleasure, and just from him touching me so casually! I closed my eyes tightly and tried forcing myself to stay composed. But already, I was feeling the effects. My erection was back, in full force. It was kinda like riding a skateboard down a really steep hill. There's really no way to stop or slow down without falling and breaking something. Even at the bottom, you have a decently high chance of hurting yourself as you skid out of control.

And of course, to add to my horrible luck, a sleeping Sora chose that moment to roll over so our lips were mere inches apart. Gulping, I became as still as a rock. If either of them woke up, there's no way I'd be able to explain myself. But I had to try and do something. I was too hot. It was getting to the point of pain I was so turned on.

Gingerly, I started easing Roxas' arm off, which was absolute torture. Not only was I scared he'd wake up, but the sensation of his skin running across mine was almost too much. My groin gave a particularly fierce throb as I finally freed myself. I kept my movements to a minimum until I was off the bed. Once in the clear, I silently slipped out the door into the dimly lit hall and headed straight for the bathroom. It was eerily quiet, but I hardly noticed. I had a certain 'pressing matter' that needed taking care of.

Thankfully there were no other late-night visitors, so I quickly wobbled to a stall. The front of my pajama bottoms were stained with a small wet mark already. I was amazed. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Not even…my ex had been able to get me this aroused so soon. Sucking on my lip, I pushed the waistband of my pants and boxers down far enough to reveal my weeping cock. Wincing as my fingers closed around the sensitive skin, I leaned against the door of the stall and began stroking myself slowly.

It couldn't be helped. There was no way I was going to get it to go back down without ejaculating. My breathing started coming in small gasps as I pulled repetitiously on my hardened member. A small moan escaped as the smell of Sora's hair came to mind coupled with the way Roxas would look at me. Pre-cum leaked out, providing my hand with a little more lubrication to pump faster. I could still feel both of them touching me on my bed as I closed my eyes.

"Mmn…!" I whimpered, letting my free hand trail up my chest to my hardened nipples.

I was so close. My mind took my imaginings a step further. It was really Sora's hand tweaking the hard tip of my nipple as Roxas pleasured me. Both of them joined in my moans of ecstasy as our naked flesh slid rhythmically against each other. Before I could even catch my fantasy up with my body, I was Cumming. Shuddering with the overwhelming aftermath of my orgasm, I wondered dismally what exactly I was thinking.

'You just masturbated to the thought of having a threesome with your two best friends! Are you sick in the head, or what?' I mentally shrieked.

Glancing down at the milky white seed coating my hand, I sighed. This whole situation just took on a whole new level of complicated. With my un-sticky hand, I pulled my pants back up and unlatched the lock on the door. Still chastising myself for being such an idiot, I headed for one of the sinks. But the sound of the door closing snapped my head up in its direction. Heart beating wildly I caught its last movements before it finally came to a rest.

Someone had just been in here. Instantly, fear wiped my mind clean. I stood looking over at the door in horror. Maybe it was just another student? I wouldn't even have minded if it was Sora or Roxas, but in my soul I knew that it had to be 'that person'. Hurriedly rinsing my hand, I snuck to the door and eased it open enough so I could peer into the hallway. It would have to be a quick sprint back to my room if I wanted to make it in short enough time to feel comfortable.

It appeared deserted, but I had to stop underestimating my harasser. They clearly meant business. Taking in one last shaky breath, I shoved the door open, and dashed down the hall. And I know it could very well have been my imagination, but I could have sworn as I glanced back over my shoulder, that I saw a pair of amber eyes watching me from the shadows.

By the time I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it, my heart seemed about ready to explode. That's when my ultra-paranoia kicked in. As quietly as I could, I ran over, picked up my desk chair, and shoved it under the doorknob. If that weirdo could get in here before, he could probably do it again. I was just trying to start looking for something to jam the window with when I heard a voice call over groggily, "Tidus…what're you doing…?"

Jumping, I turned to meet Sora's and Roxas' questioning eyes as their sleep tousled heads poked up from the blankets. They must have seen the fear in my eyes, because before I could even open my mouth, they had scrambled out of bed to my side.

"I went to the bathroom," I started, my voice barely coming above a terrified whisper. "I thought I saw-"

"Why did you go out alone?" Sora asked heatedly. "Do you realize what could have happened?"

"You have to be careful, now." Roxas added, also sounding cross.

"I kn-know, I just…wasn't th-thinking," I stuttered, new tears forming in my eyes.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around my quivering frame. They held me in the dark, the still silence from the hall seeming to press in around us. After a while, they convinced me to get back in bed, but sleep was out of the question. Being my best friends, they tried to stay up too, but soon went back to sleep, protectively holding me between them. I spent the rest of the night, and the wee hours of the morning dwelling on the nightmare that had infected my life.

* * *

><p>an: *shivers* That's just too creepy!

a/n2: See you in the next chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Tidu-chan is so awesome! I want him! *runs off*

a/n2: *sigh* Well, here's another chappie. Happy Readings.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you have to eat something." Sora said, nudging the bowl of now cold oatmeal in my direction.<p>

I shook my head, feeling sick just thinking about it. As we walked to the cafeteria for breakfast the next morning, I realized that that creep from last night had been listening to me masturbate. I had grown ghostly pale, much to Roxas' and Sora's distress, and refused to touch the oatmeal they forced me to get. No way was I upchucking this morning, on top of my lack of sleep and frazzled state of mind.

The rest of the day, we spent in the pool house, diligently working on some of the last few things that needed fixing up; a very welcome distraction. I was glad school was out until after break. Now we could spend as much time in here as we wanted, which was special to me. As soon as I walked in, I started feeling better. I even managed to choke down a small lunch later.

I only started feeling nauseous again when we were heading back to my room at the end of the day. When my door came in sight, dread washed over me. I stopped a few meters away and said softly, "I think we should go to a different room tonight."

They agreed, and went in with me to retrieve Roxas' bedding and new pajamas. I opened the drawer to my underwear and felt panic strike me like lighting. There, slipped surreptitiously between two pairs of my boxers, was a note.

Trying not to alert the others, I turned it over and read quickly:

_Fucking slut,_

_Could you feel me last night?_

"God, this guy's one twisted freak," Roxas muttered over my shoulder. Starting, I turned and caught his eye. I hadn't even heard him come up. Sora too came over and read the newest harassment. His face became splotched with patches of red as he growled through gritted teeth, "If I get my hands on this guy, I'll-"

I didn't have it in me to thank them properly. All I could do was put my head down heavily on Roxas' chest, and take up Sora's hand. They both took a moment to respond. Finally Sora muttered, "Aright, I understand, let's go…"

That night, we tried playing video games, but it wasn't proving to be a very effective distraction. In the end, we put everything away, and crawled into bed. But sadly, it was another sleepless night for me. Visions of those glowing amber eyes kept surfacing every time I closed my eyes. The next day, was Christmas Eve, and that night we'd put our plan into action.

I spent the day worrying non-stop about each step. Not even going to the pool house could calm my nerves. After changing into our nice clothes for the party, we all headed to the cafeteria. Sora pulled out his cell and said, "Remember, you two have to leave as soon as I start with my distraction, otherwise, there won't be enough time to get to Ansem's office and back, okay?"

Nodding, I tried swallowing, but found my throat was too dry.

Inside the large room, I noticed the crowds gathered sporadically about the room, a mix of students and teachers alike. We wouldn't initiate the plan until a little later. Once the students signed in at the front doors, they weren't allowed to leave for safety (someone was bound to sneak in alcohol). Sora gave Roxas and I pointed looks, and then disappeared into the throng. He would go find Ansem, and keep a close eye on him throughout the night. Before he left, I tried conveying in a look all that I wanted to say.

Roxas and I headed for the door that would take us to the shortest route to the teacher's quarters. Here, I began to wring my hands nervously. Speaking now to whatever power or force or entity was out there, I asked silently, 'Please let everything turn out okay. Please!'

"Hey…" Roxas muttered, his hand resting against my cheek as I paced close to him. "…just relax. I'm here for you. We both are."

Eyes widening, I nodded in understanding. Just then, I heard a great commotion from the other side of the room. I whirled around in time to catch sight of Sora asking loudly, in a slightly hysterical voice, if the food he just ate had peanuts in it. Without wasting time, Roxas took hold of my wrist, and yanked me in the direction of the door. We slipped through unnoticed and headed out at a dead sprint down the hall. In less than ten minutes, Sora's distraction would expire in its usefulness. As we jogged I asked Roxas, "Sora isn't really allergic to peanuts, is he?"

He nodded and replied, "Yeah, a little, but don't worry, he has his epi pen with him."

I was half tempted to turn back around and asphyxiate that idiot myself, but that would have meant wasting his sacrifice. Clutching a stitch in my side, I wheezed, "Remind me to hit him later."

We reached Ansem's office door in record time. Using Roxas' knee as a boost, I reached up to the small window over the door and pushed. But it didn't budge. I tried again, but still, nothing; it was locked. I got down and worriedly asked, "What do we do now?"

Glancing around for any inspiration, Roxas spotted some stray office supplies lying on a nearby table. He took them up and started working on the lock to the door. The minutes ticked away. I felt every agonizing second. Finally, the lock made a satisfying click. Roxas stood and pushed open the door, grinning broadly. I wasn't going to ask how he knew how to do that.

Hugging him for his brilliance, I said urgently, "You have to get back!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"Roxas, I'll be fine. Sora said he'd let us know if Ansem was going to try anything. If you don't get back, Sora might try and sneak out too. We can't afford him getting caught."

He still looked unconvinced, so I continued, "I'll take a quick look around and meet you back there. Work with Sora on another distraction so I can get back in! Go!"

He knew just as well as I that if he didn't leave now, then he might not make it in time to be unnoticed. Throwing me one last look over his shoulder, he took off back the way we came. Letting out the breath I'd been holding, I tiptoed into the pitch black office and waited for my eyes to adjust. When I could make out enough, I started looking through the papers and drawers for anything that might point to him being my harasser.

I had just stumbled across some order slips, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dug it out quickly. There on my screen was a text from Sora saying: _Lost him! Get out, now!_

I shoved the drawer closed unceremoniously, and ran out the door. The only option now was to find somewhere to hide, and wait to see if Ansem was heading this way.

From out of the shadows, a pair of black gloved hands shot out. I tried to scream, but it was cut off by a thick bunch of cloth being pressed over my nose and mouth. An acrid smell filled my lungs as I took in a great gasp. Instantly, my head started feeling heavy. The next breath, my limbs stopped fighting against my assailant. And the last breath, my vision blacked out.

The sound of a slow steady drip woke me. As if from a fog, I began to pull myself out of unconsciousness. I noticed the bonds around my wrists first. Then I noticed the gag in my mouth, followed by the splitting headache I had from breathing in whatever it had been that knocked me out. Opening my eyes a crack, I gazed blearily around the room I was lying in. To my utter surprise, I saw that I was in the pool house Roxas, Sora, and I had been fixing up over the past few months.

"So you're finally awake…"

I twisted around to come face to face with a piercing pair of amber eyes. My own eyes widened in shock. Standing before me, wasn't the man I had been expecting. Thick, glossy, wavy black hair hung around the face of someone I thought I'd never see again. His pale white skin almost glistened in the moonlight as he moved closer. I tried saying his name, but only managed a quiet muffle through the gag. His lips twisted into a menacing smirk as he knelt by my side, running a white lily along the side of my face as he said, "Long time no see, eh Tidus? Did you miss me?"

I jerked away from him and let out a muffled string of terrified expletives. His name was Sin. He had been the boy I'd fallen in love with, only to find out I'd been used. Standing once again, he strolled leisurely to the edge of the empty pool and chuckled, "Of course you did. You followed me around like a lost puppy when I last saw you. That bitch of a Grandmother took you away without asking, didn't she?"

I struggled with my bonds, but only earned a sharp kick to my stomach as Sin cried, "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

Trying desperately to breathe, I gazed up into his insane eyes through tears of pain. Running an agitated hand through his thick, black hair he continued, "I waited for your sweet ass to come back to me all this time…did you think you could just leave?"

All I could concentrate on was the terror running through my body. I found myself shaking my head frantically without even wanting to. Relief washed over his face as he bent once again to my level and slipped the lily's stem into my bound hands.

The back of his hand caressed my cheek as he muttered, "Those other boys have been keeping you here, haven't they? That's why you didn't come back…"

I tried not to cringe away from him. I've never been more scared in my entire life. If only I could call for help!

Suddenly, his nails dug into my arm as he hissed, "Or maybe it's because you're fucking them?"

I shook my head wildly as I felt the skin break. The insane fire was in his eyes again as his other hand closed around my throat. I thrashed against him, no longer able to breathe. Just before my vision began to tunnel, he released me. The gag nearly choked me as I tried to take in a great lungful of air. Eyes watering, I looked up at him pleadingly.

He swung his leg over me, straddled my hips, and yanked the gag out of my mouth all while saying, "Be a good slut and stay quiet."

"S-Sin…wh-why are you doing this?" I asked, panting.

His fist met the left side of my jaw, making the opposite cheek bounce against the concrete floor with a loud crack. Blood dripped from the side of my mouth as I lay there dazed. His deep laugh rang in my ears, "Do you think you deserve an answer…? …Because - Tidus my love - I _feel_ like it."

At the word 'feel' he ground his groin against mine, earning a small squeak. His hands were already leaving hot trails down my chest as he continued, "I missed this body of yours…"

Trying to see through my slowly swelling right eye was impossible now. I bit my lip as his palm rubbed harshly against me. Sin wasn't who I remembered him to be. This person violating me right now was someone I didn't recognize. He was on edge, irrational, and completely insane.

"Please…stop…" I breathed, risking another attempt at struggling.

He merely grinned wider and leaned in close whispering huskily into my ear, "I love it when you beg…"

In another abrupt change, he stood, wrenching my arms above my head via my bonds, and started dragging me across the floor. If that wasn't enough to try and dislocate my arms, what he did next really was. I had enough time to let out a cry before he tossed me off the edge of the deep end of the pool to the empty bottom. I came down hard on my shoulder. I could feel the bones snapping apart. Screaming, I lay there, unable to move.

Sin, unconcerned that I was causing such a racquet, sauntered slowly down to where I lay in agony as he called, "You know I realized something while you were away…you _need_ me."

'Please,' I thought wildly looking to the door. 'Let someone have heard me.'

I could feel the mixture of ever-changing love and loathing come off of him from where I lay as he drew nearer. From the shadows, he emerged, his eyes flashing. He smirked down at me and pressed his foot against the arm I'd landed on. Instantly it was like a thousand knives were stabbing into me. It must be broken too.

A dull humming in my ears made his next string of words nearly intelligible, "I am the only one that can give you…_exactly_ what you deserve."

Again, he emphasized the word while grinding his heel into my arm. I screamed, kicking my legs wildly. Leaning down his lips brushed against mine. The pain was making my head clearer than it'd been since waking up here, and I was able to jerk away from him. But that was like strolling into a lion's den with a slab of meat strapped to your belt. His hand around my throat again, he slowly started undoing my pants.

"Don't worry…" he whispered, his grip tightening even further. "…I'll take care of –"

The dull sound of wood hitting something soft rang out. For a moment, I couldn't understand what happened. Sin still loomed over me, but his eyes had become unfocused and his grip slack. And then he tipped over, falling directly on top of me and my broken and possibly dislocated arm. In the last instant before the pain became too much for me, I looked up at the silhouette of someone holding a spare plank of wood.

* * *

><p>an: O.o what? you're just going to leave it like that?

a/n2: ...yeah.

a/n: Damn...fine. See you all in the next!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: When are they going to get together? *rawr*

a/n2: *beats off with a stick* Soon.

a/n: *fanboy rage*

a/n2: Well, thanks again everyone for reading this story, happy readings.

* * *

><p>Darkness swirled all around my lone form. Everywhere I looked there was a never ending expanse of shadow. I was crying, cradling my useless arm close to my chest as I struggled to gulp down air. My feet refused to stop though. I could feel his eyes on me. There was no escape from this nightmare!<p>

"Tidus…"

Please, I just want this to be over!

"He's waking up, quick get the nurse!"

How will I ever be free from that monster?

"Can you hear me? It's Sora…"

"We're here, don't worry." Roxas' familiar soothing voice muttered.

With more effort than I thought I'd ever need, I began opening my eyes. Groaning slightly I started pulling myself out of the oppressive drug fog that I was under. Blearily I gazed up into two sets of concerned turquoise eyes and felt relief wash over me. Before I could stop them, tears were steadily coursing down my cheeks.

"I never thought…I'd see either of you again," I choked out hoarsely, feeling my bruised throat object to the speech forcefully.

Sora quickly took up my hand, his own tears brimming on the edge, as he mumbled, "He can't hurt you anymore."

"What…what happened…?" I asked, trying to recall the events myself.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was seeing that figure standing in the pool behind Sin. Roxas sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle me too much and started explaining the events of the past couple days.

When he was heading back to the party and got Sora's text, he hid in a nook. But after a few minutes of not hearing anyone coming, he slipped back into the cafeteria thankfully unnoticed. He found Sora and learned that Ansem had only gone to the bathroom for a moment, and then came back. Both waited anxiously for a text from me, but after half an hour realized something was wrong. They tried getting into the hall, but were stopped. No one would let them through.

Just when they thought they'd have to get violent, the doors leading out to the grounds burst open, revealing a tall brown haired man with a long scar over his face cradling my limp body to his chest. Sora rushed forward, Roxas right on his heels and demanded to know what happened. Before answering, the man (Squall Leonheart, the teacher who was supposed to be supervising the restoration of the pool house) (whom I had started thinking was a myth) turned and ordered for an ambulance and the police to be called.

He then set me down on a nearby table while he explained in hushed tones that he'd incapacitated someone trying to torture me. Roxas and Sora both knew instantly it had been my stalker. They tried pushing their way outside, but Squall told them he'd already secured the creep. After that, he demanded his own answers. Reluctantly Roxas filled in everything that had been happening to me over the past few months. Other faculty members, including the Principal, heard everything. When the ambulance arrived, the police came striding in as well.

"We tried going with you to the hospital, but they wouldn't let both of us ride in the ambulance." Sora cut in apologetically.

Roxas patted his best friend on his shoulder and continued telling me that I had been in surgery for most of the night, and only now was just waking up. They'd had to fix my dislocated and (surprise) broken arm, and a ruptured spleen.

They both looked like they'd just delivered the worst news possible to me. But they didn't realize: Sin was gone! Everything would be alright, now! Smiling, I could feel the hospital's drugs fill me with a sense of euphoria as I slurred, "Too bad Christmas is over…"

"Actually," Sora started, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "There's still a few minutes left."

He was right. From what I could tell, the clock (which resembled a swirling kaleidoscope of black and white to my drug addled brain) read about five till midnight. I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around both of them, but the combination of the cast which I was only now noticing, and the morphine made me unable to lift even my head. Instead I settled with gazing up at them happily and whispering, "Merry Christmas…"

Closing my eyes, I let sleep claim me once again.

So besides waking up in a hospital completely loaded with a million different medications after being attacked by a crazed ex boyfriend, the worst thing that could happen to me…happened. I could hear the clacking of her heels on the tile in the hall before I saw her. The unmistakable sound of her stalking ever nearer made my eyes snap open in panic.

Before I could wonder why she was even here, she strode – nose in the air – through the door and right up to my bedside. My mouth hung open as I attempted to splutter her name, but I ended up just laying there as I was bombarded with a barrage of screeching.

"You can't even stay out of trouble for a few months! What am I going to do with you? There are only a few more schools left before you're out of options!" she started, throwing her large bag on a nearby chair as she glowered menacingly down at me. "I got a call on Christmas Eve, telling me that you'd been taken to the hospital after an accident in an old pool house? The annual ball I throw was of course in shambles thanks to that news! I could barely contain myself in front of all the guests! And not only that, but what on earth could you have been doing in a closed pool house?"

She hadn't even bothered to pretend to be concerned for my health. No 'thank goodness you're not dead' or 'I'm so happy you're safe'. No. Instead, I get her knobby old finger pointing accusingly at my chest. Not only that, but she didn't even know what really happened to me. And due to my already fragile state of mind, the water works turned on. Her eyes narrowed, and I could see that she was thinking I was weak, pathetic, and a total disappointment.

"Be a man, Tidus. Your mother would be ashamed to see you-"she started, but was cut off by a man in the corner clearing his throat.

I looked around, not realizing anyone else had been in the room. Clearly my Grandma didn't either. Her face turned the color of a beat as she spluttered indignantly. There sitting calmly on the only other chair, was the Principal. He smiled charmingly over the rim of his half-moon spectacles and stood saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face…I am the Principal at your grandson's school."

Never before had she ever been caught being mean to me. I think it was a bit of a shock. I merely lay there, watching with wide eyes as her mouth worked in an attempt to save her image. After a moment of letting her stew, Merlin came up to my side and produced a handkerchief, "You have an extraordinary boy here. Not only did he work to repair the old pool house, but he helped in the apprehension of a criminal. We are extremely fortunate to have him…you must be very proud."

"…I…well…yes, very." She spluttered. "If you'll excuse me, I must be…getting back now. Tidus…"

And with a swish of her coat, she was gone. I lay there dumbstruck. No one had ever caught her by surprise. But maybe I shouldn't be so shocked…this guy did blackmail me after all. Turning back to look up at him I asked quietly, "Sensei…aren't I in trouble?"

"No my boy," he replied, dragging the chair to my bedside and sitting heavily. "You truly have done wonders for the school. Not only did you repair the pool house magnificently, but you got those boys to help you. Sora and Roxas are both very bright, wouldn't you agree? …I had given up hope for them to apply themselves, actually. But when you came, I knew you'd make a difference. Before, their marks were absolutely dreadful. Did you know that they're showing up to classes, paying attention, _and_ passing now?"

Though it took a moment for my body to catch up with what my mind wanted it to do, I shook my head. I didn't know that I'd made that much of a difference. But thinking back on it now, I guess they were talking more about what they'd learned when we went to work.

"Your friends told me about that boy," he continued sadly. "I am disappointed that you didn't come to me for help before it got out of hand."

I merely hung my head in silence as he sighed, and patted my hand gently. Now this next part is going to sound super cheesy and lame, but at that moment, Sora and Roxas stepped through the doorway and saw that I was awake. Merlin muttered a good-natured 'get well' before slipping out. Both of them immediately rushed to my side and bombarded me with questions about how I was doing.

All I could manage was a smile as we settled into talking through the night. Someday I'd have to tell them just how much I cared for them, but right now, I was happy just sitting with them.

* * *

><p>an: You said soon! And it's such a short chappie! What the bloody hell?

a/n2: Pervert. You'll get your freaking dirty bits in the next chapter. And don't complain. I give you what you ask for as best as I can.

a/n: *squeals*

a/n2: *rolls eyes* See you in the next.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Is it finally here?

a/n2: ...after much...trying yes, I finally managed to finnish.

a/n: *glomps* I am so proud of you my duckie! I know how hard sex scenes are for you!

a/n2: *growls*

a/n: She's such a prude! *giggles* Ah, well, it appears we should let you get to the good stuff *winkwink*. Happy Readings my glorious friends! And sorry for that wait!

a/n2: *growls*

* * *

><p>A lone bird roosted in the naked branches of the nearby tree. I sat by the fountain, gazing up at it happily. Spring would be here soon! I could even see a couple of sprouts on some of the branches. So far, it was looking like a good start to a brand new year.<p>

Glancing around, I heard the clock over the main building begin ringing. One…Two…Three…already Four in the afternoon and still no sign of those idiots I called best friends! My cast got taken off yesterday (which was absolutely amazing cause now I could scratch my arm properly), so they told me to meet them at the fountain for a surprise. And today was the first day in a while that we'd been able to make plans to get together since tests were coming up.

Could they have forgotten? Unlikely, but you never knew with them. Grudgingly, I stood, brushing the dirt from my school uniform as I did. As I started down the slight hill towards the pool house, a cool breeze picked up, making me shiver and walk just a little faster. They must've gone there by accident.

I studied the unassuming frame of the pool house as I neared, thinking back to when the three of us had gone in there for the first time after 'the accident'. Both of them had bruises on their arms from where I'd been gripping them the next day. To say the least, it had been traumatic seeing where Sin had tied me up and thrown me off the side, but then I realized that I shouldn't be so afraid. There was too much good in this place. I couldn't let that one - albeit horrible - experience affect what I had. It was too precious for that.

At first they'd been worried when I kept coming back, thinking that they'd damaged me by bringing me in the first place. I'd reassured them of my sound mind by tossing some brooms in their direction and making them sweep up.

Now I stood outside the door, the chain in my hand as I attempted unlocking it. The same familiar feeling of panic swept through me as I undid it, and moved to open the door (I never said I was completely over it). Closing my eyes tightly, I took in a deep breath and pushed it back. Thankfully each time I came here, the feeling grew smaller and smaller. Maybe sometime soon, I could walk in without even giving that bastard Sin a second thought.

As I opened the door, I felt my heart stutter slightly as two figures jumped out and cried, "Surprise!"

It was Sora and Roxas, both grinning stupidly over at me as I clutched my chest. Sora was the first to realize that maybe that hadn't been the best plan. He rushed over crying, "We're sorry, Tidus! We just thought-"

The last of his sentence died off as I gaped at the room beyond. While they fussed over my unresponsiveness, I took in the polished tiles, the brand new paint, and the sparkling clear aquamarine water filling the pool to the brim. It was done. Everything was finished! I stood dumbstruck.

"You…you two…" I breathed finally.

"Are you mad?" Roxas asked softly. "We wanted to make it a surprise for you…"

My heart thumped wildly as I felt his breath brush over the skin on my neck. I turned and met his gaze and stuttered, "Wh-why would I be mad?"

The both of them merely glanced at each other worriedly, and led me over to a nearby bench and sat me down. I tried telling them that I was alright, but even I could feel my pulse pounding in my chest. Shaking my head slightly I whispered, "I'm not mad at you, really. It just…caught me off guard, that's all."

They still doubted that, I could tell, but tried moving on with the surprise for my sake. A little unsurely Roxas stood and motioned to the pool and said, "Leon helped us get the filters and pumps working."

"We did it while you were getting your cast off," Sora added, looking me over with his brow skeptically raised.

I really had to get them to stop worrying about me. They did all this just to make me happy, and here I was sitting like an ungrateful jerk. Standing, I kept my wobbling knees under control long enough to motion at the still water and ask, "Don't you think we should try it out…for safety reasons?"

And just then, what I'd suggested hit me like a ton of bricks. The hairs on my body all stood up at once as a shiver passed. I had actually suggested that we strip and get in water half naked together. My face couldn't have been any redder than it was at that moment. But I couldn't take it back now.

Tentatively, I looked at their expressions and saw them giving each other one of those secret looks. Were they making fun of me? Dread made my stomach plummet as I fidgeted before them. Finally Sora looked back to me and said, "Sure!"

"O-okay…" I stuttered, watching in horror as they both started undressing before my eyes.

It was like 'Normal Tidus Vision' suddenly morphed into 'Pervy Tidus Slo-mo Vision'. I watched, mouth hanging open, as Sora tantalizingly unbuttoned his shirt and Roxas pushed his slacks down over his hips. Before I could even tell myself to snap out of it, I'd watched them completely strip. Every scrap of fabric removed had been something of a show. Each now stood bare-chested clad only in undergarments in a ring of carelessly discarded clothing. Roxas' eyes caught mine as he scratched lazily at the back of his neck, making his lean muscles ripple slightly.

"C'mon Tidus, hurry up!" Sora cried happily, suddenly bounding past me. He let out a whoop, launched off the side of the pool, and landed with a loud smack into the water. Roxas followed soon after, and both started splashing each other good-naturedly while I stood like a moron watching them.

"Sora wants to race-!" Roxas called up to me before being dunked under the surface by said spiky headed brunette.

Gulping loudly as he sprang back up his eyes met mine. I squeakily replied and hurried off to a corner where they couldn't see me. Again, my imagination had run away with me at the most inopportune moment. How could I get in there with them now when I had this…horrible problem? They would think it was weird if I left and probably try to come after me, which would then provide them an up close and personal look at my erection! There was no other way around it than to concentrate on something calming, and keep them at a distance.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I undressed as quickly as possible and hurried to the end of the pool that they weren't near. Holding my breath, I submerged myself in the icy water. The shock should've been enough to cure anyone else's hard on, but…not mine. I'm so disgusting, I thought to myself as I saw through the small waves, my semi-stiff cock.

"We'll start on the count of three, okay?" Sora suddenly said by my side. My head slipped under the surface in surprise. When I came up, I spluttered incoherently, the burn of an embarrassed blush on my cheeks.

"One…Two…" he started, his face growing stern with concentration.

"Three!" Roxas cut in, giving himself a few seconds head start. Sora was furious, he started after him immediately.

Somehow I thought he might try and cheat, so despite having a nose-full of water, I was right on his heels. I felt the cool water rush by as I slid through it expertly. They didn't know I practically grew up in the water. Soon, I had pulled ahead. When I felt my hand slap against the side of the pool, I stood in triumph and grinned broadly at Sora who managed to pull ahead. Roxas cried breathlessly, "Seriously? I cheat and I still lose?"

The laughter that bubbled up instantly died away when I felt a pair of wet arms slip around my shoulders. It was at this moment that I remembered the little issue that I'd been having earlier. Not wanting Sora (who'd grabbed me) to notice, I let my knees buckle under his weight, sending us both toppling into the water. He came up spluttering and chuckling, asking if I was alright.

I couldn't look at him. Keeping my eyes fixed on the water, I muttered some lame excuse under my breath, and gently escaped from his grasp. Roxas, also grinning, sloshed up behind me, caught my wrist and tugged all while asking amusedly, "Where're you going?"

Crap, was what flitted through my mind as I felt my heel slip on the tile. The force of Roxas pulling on me sent me spinning back into his arms. You know that 'oh shit' feeling that happens sometimes when you know the outcome isn't going to turn out well for you? Kinda like when you don't step down right on that last stair and your stomach jolts? I got that.

Our chests slapped together as I clumsily tried regaining my footing. But the resistance of the water was too much, I ended up tangling my legs together, making me yank Roxas down underneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut in horror as we collapsed back. And for a moment, I thought luck was finally on my side, and he didn't notice; but no. While submerged, his back bounced up from the bottom of the shallows causing his leg to come up right in between my legs to discover my horrible secret.

My neck felt like I'd pulled something I burst from the water so fast. I couldn't think straight. Sora was there, helping Roxas to his feet, his brows drawn together in concern. And Roxas…was gaping over at me like I was some circus side show. If anyone in the history of everything had ever managed to keel over due to embarrassment, I would understand how they felt.

One hand clutched at my throbbing chest, the other shielded the awfulness between my legs as I sunk against the side of the pool. Maybe if I disappeared under the surface, they would let me die without a fight? Screwing up my face against the sting of tears, I stilled, waiting for their barrage of hate. When they didn't say anything, I felt my resolve crumble.

"I'm sorry…"

The whisper echoed in the stillness. Little waves brushed against my chin as I felt the pair of them move closer. I braced myself for anything.

"I-It happens, okay?" Roxas muttered comfortingly, sounding only slightly ill at ease.

"Y-yeah…we get it," Sora added, patting me lightly on the shoulder.

They didn't understand why I had it though. I…I _lusted_ after them. And I let them keep me around because I was selfish. Shame stabbed through me as I hurriedly jerked away from his touch. Shaking my head, I found that I could no longer offer up excuses. My conscience was going to kill me if I didn't do anything to make this right in my mind.

Still huddled against the side of the pool, I muttered miserably, "I can't…be with you guys anymore."

"What?"

Blinking water from my eyes I continued, "You don't want someone around that'll…act this way. I've…I've got to go!"

Not being able to stand it any longer, I made a beeline for the stairs out of the shallows. I didn't make it far. Both boys grabbed a hold of me, and forced me to come to a stop beside them. This was bad. I couldn't even swallow; my throat had gone that dry.

"Why are you acting like this? I don't understand!" Sora said pleadingly, trying to get me to look at him.

I struggled, the tears finally deciding to spill over onto my cheeks. Keeping myself hunched so they wouldn't look at me, I cried thickly, "Don't come any closer! I can't control myself around you two!"

Now I think they understood. Their grips slackened in shock, allowing me to stagger away. Unfortunately they were blocking my way out. I turned and headed resolutely for the side, thinking that I'd just swing my leg up and hoist myself out. But, just when I'd planted my hands down, I felt myself freeze. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as Sora placed his hands delicately on my hips.

"Don't leave," he whispered his hot breath brushing against my cold, wet skin. "You're not giving us a chance…"

What?

My body felt like one giant quivering mess. His hands, moving ever so slowly, pressed on my skin, making me turn according to his directive will. Inside I was screaming, but outside I was a deer caught in the headlights. When our eyes met, I was shocked to see that there was no trace of contempt.

Stomach churning, I felt one of his hands lift out from under the surface to brush lightly against my cheek. The look on his face made me think that he was almost…testing what it was like to be so intimate. My eyes were just starting to flutter closed when I heard Roxas ask from over Sora's shoulder, "You said that you…like both of us?"

Great, I thought dismally, another something for them to add to my ever growing pile of weird.

His face was aglow with the pale hint of a blush as he stood, fists clenched at his side gazing over at us. Sora turned slightly to gauge his reaction for himself and wondered aloud, "Are you asking which one of us he likes better?"

Oh no, there's no way that this is happening to me right now. They wouldn't make me choose between them…would they?

Two sets of azure eyes fixed on mine questioningly. My mouth merely opened and closed like a fish out of water. What could I possibly tell them? I couldn't ever imagine being with one and not the other, no matter how much I fried my brain with the question. I tried escaping once again, answering shakily as I did, "I-I can't…"

"Maybe this will change your mind…?"

One second my mind is frantic and on edge, the next a shock wave had passed through it making every part of my body grind to a stop. Sora's lips, soft and moist, were pressing gently against my own. That wasn't right. Why would he be doing something like that?

A splash of water neared, and suddenly my head was pulled away from Sora's and before I could process what was going on, a second pair of lips was kissing me. My eyes wide, I looked at Roxas' long lashes from a mere millimeter away. When he drew back, I saw his brows furrow in question.

Both of them stood before me, their eyes never leaving my quivering frame. It wasn't fair. The only reason they were doing this was because they were making fun of me. Why were they being so mean? New fat tears fell to the water as I merely shook my head.

"Just stop…"

"You haven't told us which one you like better, yet." Sora answered, guiding my lips to his once again.

With my hands pressed flat against his chest, I attempted pushing him away with little success. As soon as his lips opened and began moving tantalizingly against mine, I felt my insides turn to a warm mess. Whoever had the power to oppose attractive crushes coming onto them, I would love to meet and get some pointers.

When I stopped resisting, I felt a second body slip in behind my own, trapping me. Roxas' chest pressed against my back as his arms circled my midriff, pulling us closer. Then his lips fastened onto my neck, and I felt my knees give way completely. He held me up, now trailing his hands over my chest as Sora ducked to continue kissing me. I'm ashamed to say I let a small moan of pleasure escape my lips, giving the both of them ample reason to keep teasing me.

Sora broke away, slightly breathless. I gazed up at him through what seemed like a haze as he chuckled and murmured, "You're a good kisser…"

Biting my lip, I couldn't stifle my next groan as Roxas gently bit down softly on a spot near my collar bone. My hands instinctively searched for something to hold onto. I found his hands still leaving hot trails all over my torso, and dug my dull nails into the skin on his forearm. His breath rushed out as we fell back against the side of the pool, making the hair on my body stand up.

"Come here," Sora ordered gently, motioning to the pair of us. He had climbed up the stairs and now stood soaking wet without my noticing he'd even left our side. I gazed over at him without really hearing what he was saying. My mind was that far gone in ecstasy. That's when I felt Roxas suddenly sweep my legs out from under me and lift me into his arms to carry me to our destination.

The cool spring air rushing against my soaked skin added to my shivering, but I could feel the warmth radiating from Roxas' slick chest to my own body. He settled me down on the step just below Sora, who'd taken a seat, so I was still half submerged in the water. Again, they shared one of their silent, every blink means something, looks. I was half hope and half agony at this point. My heart felt like it was going to burst from anxiety.

Pulling slightly out of my pleasure induced stupor, I attempted sitting up. I was met with resistance from two directions; one from behind me by Sora wrapping his arms around my shoulders and tugging me into his embrace and two from in front of me by Roxas actually climbing between my legs. To say the least it was a bit of a shock.

"Don't worry," he whispered demurely, his eyes holding mine like a moth to a really, really good looking flame. "I'll make you feel good…"

"Wha-…n-no…I-"I stammered, shying away from his touch.

Pressing myself back, I found myself practically sitting on top of Sora. All of this was enough to make my head spin. He nuzzled the top of my head with his cheek and muttered a soft "Shhhh" grabbing my wandering hands and holding them tightly. I had no choice but to sit there while Roxas suddenly kissed me, hungrily trailing the tips of his fingers along my sides.

"Mnh…"I whimpered, screwing up my eyes tightly as I felt completely overpowered.

The elastic band of my shorts suddenly started sliding down my hips, exposing my hardened member. My eyes flew open in panic. This was going way too far. I fought harder against them, pushing Roxas as I tried twisting out of Sora's grasp. They couldn't do this to me. It was too humiliating.

Somehow I managed to clamber over their limbs, but of course my luck would run out. Before I could crawl even a foot away, I felt a hand clamp down hard on my shoulder, and spin me around so my back slapped hard against the tiles on the top step. Wide eyed, I looked up at Sora who sat smirking mere inches away.

His lips met mine, his body relaxed onto my own making me shiver, and his tongue darted out to explore my own mouth; without warning, his hand wrapped around my shaft, making me jolt. After a few more heated seconds, he pulled away, taking in a long deep breath before whispering, "C'mon Tidus…who is it?"

"Stop it…" I whimpered, hiding my face with my hands so they couldn't see the blush or the tears.

Sora began slipping down along my body so his lips now grazed along the skin on the inside of my thigh. A new touch made me realize Roxas was also paying attention to the sensitive skin on my chest. My nipples hardened at the contact.

I still couldn't look at them. And as Sora's mouth went down on my member, I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. Short pants escaped my lips as I was sent to a place that I never thought was possible. Bodies ground together as I continued to fill with ecstasy. Even if they were only making fun of me, there was no way I could refuse this anymore.

But then the unthinkable happened. Down there, Sora pressed a slick finger into the most sensitive and embarrassing place he could have possibly picked. I tried pushing away as the foreign appendage tried invading the small entrance, but found myself pinned by Roxas.

"Just relax…" he muttered, once again kissing me fiercely.

But I couldn't. Not when I knew that this wasn't for real. Not when I knew that they were only laughing at me. As he continued pressing more fingers inside of me, I screwed up my face in pain. It wasn't right.

"Please," I cried softly. "…it hurts!"

"It's only for a little while," Sora answered, swallowing my throbbing shaft once again.

"Anh…!" I called, unable to hold it back.

The tears I'd been trying to keep locked away began squeezing out of the corners of my eyes. But they didn't notice. Why did they want to hurt me so badly? This was all my fault. I put myself into this situation. I always did this to myself… A soft sob wracked my body, startling them.

"Tidus…?"

Rubbing at my eyes, I continued crying. All at once, the pain stopped, and I was left alone on the cold floor. A hand pried my own away from my face as I hiccupped slightly. Looking down at me, both Sora and Roxas were horrified that I was crying.

"…that's enough," I whispered, my voice shaking slightly as more tears began falling steadily. "…it hurts…it really…hurts…"

"Ah, Tidus, I'm sorry!" Sora cried, glancing between Roxas and me frantically. Roxas also said his own eyes full of regret, "I'm sorry too!"

What's this? Were they trying to turn the tables on me somehow? Suddenly I felt small and humiliated. I turned my head so all I could see was the still water in the pool and mumbled vacantly, "It's…nothing. Just stop picking on me…"

"Y-You think we're picking on you?" Roxas asked softly, reaching out to brush the tears from my cheek with the back of his hand.

I sat up unsurely looking between the two of them as Sora continued, "I'm sorry Tidus, but…we thought you'd get that we were only teasing you at first. I…_we_…like you."

"B-but…" I gasped, unable to process what he'd just confessed. My eyes found Roxas' as I asked unsurely, "You said I had to choose…?"

Silence fell. If they really were being serious about this then…there's no way I could pick between them. I would end up disappointing them. Biting my lower lip, I drew my knees up, trying in vain to hide most of myself, and said quietly, "As for that…I can't. You're both equally important to me. I…I love both of you…"

The last of my sentence echoed around and around the room, distorting until it was no longer recognizable. By that time, they had finished speaking with each other silently and now looked down at me seriously.

"We'd never make you choose," Sora started, his hand coming out of nowhere to tilt my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "We like you too much…both of us."

It was like what I would assume it's like to be on the verge of death and going towards the bright, warm, comforting light far off in the distance. I think I might have had an out of body experience for a moment. There was no way. Shaking my head I breathed, "You're making fun of me still…"

Roxas in answer pressed me back to the ground and locked his lips onto my own in a tender kiss. All at once, I felt my body turn into a trembling mess. When he came up for air, he gazed down at me, eyes half lidded and asked, "Will you…?"

Will I go all the way with them? I didn't know. The last time I'd let someone use me for sex, he'd betrayed my trust and then later tried killing me. Not that I thought they could ever do that to me, but…I guess I'm saying that life is unpredictable. Biting my lip, I turned my head. How could I disappoint them now? I wanted to but…I was scared. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down so our bare chests connected. I could feel his heart beating hard. Looking over his shoulder I met Sora's gaze and muttered ashamed, "I don't know…"

"You don't have to be nervous," Sora said, drawing nearer and resting a hand on my forearm. "You know we'd never do anything to hurt you."

At that, Roxas' arms tightened around me, pulling me even closer into his safe, warm embrace. His whisper tickled the hairs on the back of my neck as he offered, "We could be together…"

You'd think freaking cupid himself was sitting in the room just waiting for one of them to say something as profound as that, just so he could shoot me right through the heart with one of his arrows. A deep blush reacquainted itself with my cheeks as I merely buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Here," he mumbled, reaching down to grasp my still hard member. I cried out in utter shock as he rose slightly, positioning himself over me in a way that left his entrance open. "I'll do it with you."

"Ah!" I squeaked out as the head of my weeping cock began pressing against Roxas' small hole. Through the haze of ecstasy I looked up at Roxas' face, concentrating seriously on what he'd resigned himself to do. It actually made me want to laugh. In a way he was cute. My hands grew minds of their own as I continued watching every facial expression he made. They roamed from his arms to his long neck and down to his shivering chest.

And then I felt his entrance close slightly around my shaft in protest as the pleasure became too much for me, making my hips jerk up slightly. I realized my blunder almost immediately. My eyes shot up to meet his watering ones. I attempted stuttering out an apology, but was cut off by a soft kiss. Breathing heavily he whispered, our heads together, "It's alright…just a little bit-"

I would not hear the last of his sentence. All at once, he pressed down, the last inch or so of my member being swallowed by his wet, throbbing, warmth. My eyes rolled. It felt so good being inside him. It was euphoria. Yeah, and I mean legit euphoria. Like, the golden clouds of Valhalla opened up and angels flew down just to bless this exact moment of our intimate contact.

With a cry he collapsed on top of me, trembling. I held him tightly, afraid that if I let go, my desires might run away with me. Panting, I looked over at Sora who sat watching this all happen. In his eyes I saw aching passion; seeing the two of us together seemed to be turning him on. When he saw me looking over, he crawled next to us and pulled me in for a heated kiss.

I was slightly taken aback. His fingers scraped my scalp as he tangled them in my hair, sending a fit of shivers running down my spine. In response Roxas moaned faintly, the walls of his hole once again closing around me tightly. My own groan was lost as Sora's tongue delved into my mouth, exploring seductively.

Not able to wait any longer, I placed my hands on Roxas' hips and as gently as I could, tried coaxing him to move. I felt his dull fingernails dig into the skin on my shoulders, but I didn't mind. He'd done this for me, to make me feel more comfortable with my decision.

"Mnh," he breathed, lifting himself away. The feeling was incredible. I could barely hold myself back.

Pulling away, Sora said, "Make him feel good Tidus…I'll do the same for you."

The words didn't process fast enough. I felt my legs get tugged as he spread them, sending me rocking back up into Roxas who let out a loud cry. At first I thought it had hurt him, but then he was already starting to move back up. And then I was feeling Sora's fingers once again stretching me. Thankfully it didn't hurt this time. Maybe it was because my brain was on overload at the moment, but it honestly felt good.

"Ahn, Sora!" I called out before I could stop myself. He merely chuckled and continued pressing deeper inside of me.

Roxas pressed his lips to mine as he panted, "Feels so good…Tidus…!"

At that moment, I let go of any kind of hesitation. I was completely theirs. Inside my head (because I couldn't even form words anymore) I said their names over and over again. As Sora entered me with the real thing and not just his fingers, I was no longer a person. Somehow I'd transformed into an animal. All that mattered to me was this intense pleasure. From two directions I was being made love to. I just had to hang on.

I don't know how long we stayed there. It's a haze of skin, sweat, and moans. When my mind did come back to me, I found both of them looking down at me with dazed smiles on their faces. Lying there looking up at them I thought to myself in happy disbelief, 'I love them'.

They merely smiled wider, got back down next to me, and snuggled in for a moment of rest before we'd have to head back to the dorms for some sleep.

Alright, so let me give you a revised version of my life. Here it goes: I was a boy that hated everything that life had been throwing at me. I had a Grandmother that hated me (still does, but that's beside the point), a crazy ex boyfriend that ruined another school, and an unlucky streak that could put any record to shame. After being ripped up from another potential home, I was dumped on the doorsteps of another private academy. I'd been scared. But then I met two boys that I care for more deeply than anything else. And the funny thing is…they care for me probably even more than that! It makes me giddy just thinking about it.

School will be ending soon. It makes me sad to think that this year held so much meaning and change for me, and it's almost over, but as Sora and Roxas keep reminding me, there's the rest of our future to look forward to. Endless possibilities await us, and I'm ready to figure it all out head first as long as I have the two I love with me through it all!

Happy End


End file.
